A love so strong
by inu-chans girl
Summary: Kouga and Kikyo both want what they can't get, Inuyasha and Kagome will try to stop them but at what cost? Maybe their love? Chapter 11 up!
1. To decide part 1

Chapter 1 : To decide part 1

Disclaimer : Well this is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my other ones.

* * *

Kagome stared at the full Shikon Jewel in her small hands. Kagome blinked back to crystal tears that were brewing in her eyes. 'Our adventure is now over. But now I have to choose where my life is going to continue. Either here or at home. If I go back into the well I will never be able to come back here to the Fudel era.' Kagome stared up at the blue sky through her foggy eyes thanks to her tears.

Inuyasha was walking forward with his arms crossed and Sango was dragging the unconcious Miroku. Kagome looked at her friends. She knew deep down that she belonged here with her friends. Kagome stared at the pink jewel and bumped into someone and dropped the jewel. Kagome looked up to meet Inuyasha staring down at her.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up the jewel. "Here." Inuyasha handed Kagome the jewel. "Next time watch where your going!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at the jewel. Inuyasha sniffed the air and tilted Kagome's chin up so that she was looking at him. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome just stared at him without an answer. Her face was red and puffy, so were her eyes.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango yelled at them while waving her arm in the air. "Come on! We still have to cross the big river before we get to the village."

Inuyasha took his hand away from Kagome's chin and turned away. Kagome stared at his back. "Come on."

Inuyasha bent down so that Kagome could go on his back. Kagome walked slowly and climed on. Inuyasha held Kagome's thighs and he felt her lean on him. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder. He rubbed her thighs and her head jolted up in shock.

Inuyasha started running towards Sango. "I don't want you to cry. I know why your crying. I know you'll make the right decision." Inuyasha stared at the ground still running. 'I know I may never tell you my feelings but please stay here with me!'

Kagome sighed and leaned her cheek back on his shoudler, her eyes felt heavy next thing you know sleep consumed her body.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She rose from her bed and looked around the room and rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"Your finally awake." Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome who was still in bed. He flopped on the edge of the bed making it go down a bit.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, puzzled. "How long have I been asleep?" Looking down at the covers over her.

Inuyasha ignored her question and put his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was staring into his golden eyes that you could get lost into. "Did you decide what to do yet?"

Kagome stared into his eyes trying to find the answer hidden somewhere in her heart. She took his hand away from under her chin and held it. Kagome looked at both their hands, his hand felt as though they belonged to her. "Inuyasha...can you bring me to the well?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide open. 'She...She want's to leave...IIE! I can't let her but-'

"If I go to the well it will be easier for me to decide." Kagome told Inuyasha. Kagome let go of his hand and it dropped to the bed. She stood up. Inuyasha was watching her like a hawk ready to catch its prey, knowing that he might loose her forever he wanted to spend his last moments staring at her, savoring her, burning her into his memory.

**

* * *

**

Kagome asked Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kaede to come along with her. Kagome was sitting on the ground staring at the well. 'What do I do god? Inuyasha doesn't even love me or feel anything towards me at all. He's still all over Kikyo. But I wouldn't be able to stay away from him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I made that decision to leave. Even though I'm in love with him he still has eyes for Kikyo. But I miss, Souta, Mama and Ji-chan so much.'

"Kagome..." Sango whispered for only Kagome to hear. She sat down beside Kagome. Sango hugged her knees and looked at the well and sighed. "I know...that this is a hard decision for any human being to make but I just want you to know that no matter what decision you make you'll always be my best friend." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "Arigato, Sango."

Sango stood up and left Kagome for her to make her decision. Sango walkied up to Miroku who was leaning on a tree. "Go on houshi-sama, its your turn."

Miroku looked at Sango and walked past her towards Kagome. Miroku arrived beside Kagome, who was still staring at the well. Miroku sat down beside Kagome. Kagome turned her gaze away from the well and smiled at Miroku. "I guess you came to talk to me too?"

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was perched up in a tree looking down at Kagome who was laughing along with Miroku. 'Kagome, you can't leave me. You need to stay here in this time, where you belong. You know you belong here...we all do! I love you so much I would die without you!'

"Inuyasha!" a voice screamed at him.

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the person screaming and saw Kaede looking up at him with Sango, Shippo and Kilala beside her. They were all staring up at him when Inuyasha caught Miroku coming back from his chat with Kagome. Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and landed with a thump. He landed beside Kaede. "Its now your time to talk to Kagome. But DON'T make her angry with ye Inuyasha, or she will leave us for good."

Inuyasha grunted, Shippo hopped on his shoulder. "Inuyasha! PLEASE MAKE KAGOME STARY! Me and Kilala want her to stay here with us."

Inuyasha took Shippo's tale and took him off his shoulder and stared at him. "Why don't you do that on your own time!" and he threw Shippo on the ground and walked away, towards Kagome, the one he loved dearly.

* * *

I really hope you liked this first chapter! But don't worry it will get better. This only the start! PLZ review. Luv ya lots Kat 


	2. To decide part 2

Chapter 2 : To decide part 2

Disclaimer : I want to thank all the people that reviewed that little chapter of mine. It was only the beginning so I didn't want to write too much but don't worry my chapters are going to be longer. THX you so much for the wonderful reviews. Luv Ya!

**

* * *

Last Time**

Inuyasha grunted, Shippo hopped on his shoulder. "Inuyasha! PLEASE MAKE KAGOME STARY! Me and Kilala want her to stay here with us."

Inuyasha took Shippo's tale and took him off his shoulder and stared at him. "Why don't you do that on your own time!" and he threw Shippo on the ground and walked away, towards Kagome, the one he loved dearly.

**On with the story**

Inuyasha stopped walking to inhale her sweet scent so he could remember her fragrance, she smelt of Cherry Blossoms. She made him go crazy, go wild. He knew he fell for her but couldn't admit it to her. Why would she fall for a half breed like him? She was a delicate flower that need to be taken care of, she need his protection and if she left who would protect her? Defenatly not that Hobo guy that he hated so much.

Inuyasha stopped inhaling and continued walking. He arrived beside Kagome, she was standing up. He hair blowing in the wind wrapping themselved around Kagome's shoulders.

She was looking at him her eyes groging down into his soul. He need her to be in his arms, to wrap their souls together in the wind. Kagome walked up to him and brushed his bangs out of his face. Her hand reached his warm soft cheek and he leaned to her touch. She was so warm, her hands gave him peace at mind. She smiled sweetly and spoke softly like the wind breezing around them. "Domo Arigato, for everything you've done for me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her blue crystal tears stining her eyes. He heart was bleeding for the Miko. She closed her eyes and reopened them as tears flowed out of her audurn eyes and rivered down her pink cheeks leaving a red marking down her face.

Inuyasha took Kagome's warm hand and held it. "Don't tell me this is the end? Kagome." He was scared to loose her. He wanted her to have his pups, to be mated to be happy.

Kagome looked down at their entangled hands and held his tightly. Not ever wanting to let them go. Her eyes left his and looked at the well and back into his golden eyes that were pleading her to not leave him. "Inuyasha...I-I don't know w-why I need to s-stay here."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kagome put her small finger to his mouth to quiet him. "Inuyasha...domo let me f-finish."

Inuyasha closed his golden eyes and sighed. "Alright..."

Kagome removed her finger from his lips. "The Jewel is-is restored, N-Naraku is dead, Kikyo is still roaming this earth for- for you, so why? Why do you need me?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome's hands and his. Her hands so small yet fit perfectly with his. They belonged together here in this time. Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome's hands. He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a hug. He had to her his feeling's wheather she liked it or not. She was shocked, he could with her scent that was driving him crazy. He inhaled her scent deeper inside of him, so that she could be inside of him forever. His love for her grew with every second passing by. "Kagome...I know that Naraku is dead and we got the Jewel back...but you belong here with me, with us." Inuyasha let go of Kagome. They both shivered missing the warmth they gave each other. He took his hands and lifted her chin up slightly so that she was looking up into his eyes. "Kagome...I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time and...I-"

"YOUR WHAT INUYASHA?" A voice yelled from behind a tree.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's chin and sniffed the air. He smelt the soil mixed with the ashes. "Come out Kikyo!"

Kikyo emerged from behind a tree. "Well Inuyasha, what are you going to tell my reincarnation?" Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she went behind Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, 'Whas he going to tell me...that he... no way! He can't! He loved Kikyo. Oh god why do I have to be here when Kikyo is here? But it's true though he's been acting so different'

Kikyo cupped Inuyasha's warm cheek. "Does she really mean more to you than I?"

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand away from his face. She was so cold. Compaired to Kagome she was freezing. Kagome was so warm, gentil, mostly nice. "Look Kikyo..."

"I KNEW IT!" Kikyo spat out coldly. Kikyo turned her back towards Inuyasha. "Your love for me has faded. My reincarnation has replaced me in your heart."

Kagome was shocked. 'Could this be true? He...He can't? I- I have to tell him how I feel. But they totally forgot I was here, so I'll let them talk.'

Kikyo started to walk away towards the tree she was hiding behind. "You TRAITOR! I WILL get my revenge on you...I will make your heart bleed. I will tear your heart...like you did to me...50 years AGO!!"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's back. He hurt someone else, he was tired of hurting people. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Kikyo yelled. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AND MY REINCARNATION IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Kikyo finally walked away anger inside of her. 'I will kill Kagome! Make him suffer...feel pain!'

Kagome was shocked. 'He...uh...what do I say? What do I do? EEK!!' Kagome didn't know what to think anymore. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's should. He flinched remembering that Kagome was there the whole time listening to their conversation. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and lifted her chin up with his finger. Kagome stared into his golden eyes and found something that wasn't there when Kikyo was and that was pure love. They stared at each other for what seemed for hours but in reality only a couple of seconds.

Inuyasha leaned closer to her and brused his lips across hers. His lips were so soft and warm against her. They were both in bliss. Inuyasha slowly let go of her warm lips. Kagome whimpered. "Inuyasha...I..."

Inuyasha shuhsed her with a finger to her lips. "Kagome...domo stay here...in this time." He's eyes were pleading.

Kagome stared at him and smile spread across her face lighting her fce up. "Hai...Inuyasha. I'll stay...here with you."

A huge smile shinned on his face. "I'm...glad you want to stay." Inuyasha hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad..."

Kagome sighed breathing him in. "Me too...Inuyasha."

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. I will write some more don't worry. I will try to review as much as I can. I will try to make this the best story I have ever written. PLZ review. Luv ya all Kat 


	3. Little troubles

Chapter 3 : Little troubles.

Disclaimer : I thank you alll SOOOOOOOOOOOO much !!! I didn't think that I would ever receive so many reviews for the first 2 chapters! I love you all SO much!!! Also a notice that I will try to update my other Inuyasha story. Hope you can all cope with me, Domo Arigato gozaimasu everyone! This chapter is for all of your wonderful reviews.

**

* * *

Last time**

Inuyasha shuhsed her with a finger to her lips. "Kagome...domo stay here...in this time." He's eyes were pleading.

Kagome stared at him and smile spread across her face lighting her face up. "Hai...Inuyasha. I'll stay...here with you."

A huge smile shinned on his face. "I'm...glad you want to stay." Inuyasha hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad..."

Kagome sighed breathing him in. "Me too...Inuyasha."

**On with story**

"Kagomeee!!!" Shippo squealed running towards his adoptive parents, the rest of the gang were walking behind him.

Kagome and Inuyasha instantly let go of each other, and looked at the mixed group of friends.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede were surround them. Shippo had jumped into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha and Kagome still couldn't make strait faced from the kiss they shared. Kagome had waited forever for this moment. Inuyasha ment the world to her and he was her first kiss. She never knew it would make her feel so happy just to have one kiss. It was like the world had stopped just to let this moment happen.

Shippo was bouncing in Kagome's arms, confusion written on his Kitsune face. "Why are you and Inuyasha so happy?"

Sango picked up the little demon, Kilala and held her in her arms. "Hai Kagome. What happened to actually make Inuyasha smile?"

All of a sudden a lechorus smile spread across Miroku's face. Sango shot a glare at him and knew exactly what was coming Kagome's and Inuyasha's way. "Kagome and Inuyasha probably-"

**Wham**

Sango was making a fist over Miroku's big lump on his head. "You never learn do you Houshi-sama?"

Kagome chuckled. She loved her friends so much. How would have had ever been able to tell them good-bye? That answer she will never know now, now that she's staying here in this time.

Kaede looked at the young miko. "Did ye decide if ye shall stay here?"

Kagome turned towards the old woman. She gave her a warm sincire smile. "Hai Kaede. I'm staying here."

Shippo, who was still in Kagome's arms saw Sango running towards her friend to hug her, so Shippo juggled out of Kagom's arms onto the ground and ran towards Inuyasha who was perched up in a tree. Shippo jumped up and landed on Inuyasha's lap. His eyes were closed

Inuyasha wasn't surprised that Shippo was there. He had smelt the little Kitsune run towards him. Shippo looked at him cutely, tilting his head a bit to the side in confusion. Inuyasha opened an eye slightly. "What do you want pest?"

Shippo kept on looking at him. "How did you get to make Kagome-mama to stay?"

Inuyasha sighed and opened both of his golden eyes. He looked towards Kagome's way. Kagome and Sango were jumping in the air in excitement. Kagome looked so radiant with the sun beaming off of her like that. He wanted to feel her soft lips upon his again, to have her all to himself again. Inuyasha smiled. 'I guess that kiss that I loved so much changed our whole level of our friendship. But we never told each other how we feel, if Kagome feels anything about me at all. But I doubt that...she wouldn't fall for a half breed like me.'

"Inuyasha can you hear me?!" Shippo yelled infront of Inuyasha waving his small hand in his face.

Inuyasha stopped thinking. He looked down and saw Shippo, he flicked him off the tree.

"AAAHH..." Shippo yelled in the fresh air. Shippo was bored so looked around while he was flying/falling. "Oooo...I can see the village from up here." He looked back down and saw the ground approaching faster. "AAAHH..."

**Poof**

Shippo had landed of the ground face first in the dirt.

Sango and Kagoem both stopped jumping and saw Shippo on the ground. Their eyes both widened and Sango picked up the hurt Shippo quickly. "Oh my gosh Shippo are you ok?"

"Aaa..." Shippo's eyes were swirls.(means unconcious in Anime)

Kagome looked around and noticed that Kaede and Miroku were heading back to the village to prepair dinner for the group, but Kagome didn't care that much right now, she just wanted to know where Shippo flew from. Kagome looked around some more and finally saw the silver haired hanyou perched up in a tree. "I think I know where Shippo flew from Sango." She pointed.

Sango looked to where Kagome was pointing and saw Inuyasha. "It figures, he's the one that did that."

**Dinner**

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were all eating rice with gravy from Kagome's time ontop. It was food that Kagome brought from her time. Meanwhile Inuyasha ate his ramen. Kagome had asked Inuyasha to at least try the new food but he refused and hid himself in a tree until his ramen was done and someone had showed him the food or else he wouldn't come down.

"So what are ye going to do with thy jewel?" Kaede asked Kagome after dinner was finished. The group was sitting down around the fire that was built in the middle of the small cozy hut.

Kagome looked at the jewel that was around her neck. It was glowing pink again. "I have no idea. I have to purify it before any other demon comes after it." Kagome sighed and looked at the blazing fire. She noticed that Inuyasha was sitting in front of her staring at the fire. She glanced at him. 'Maybe I'll give Inuyasha the jewel so that he'll become the full fleged demon that he's always wanted to be. But I love him the way he is. I don't want him to change. I'm so glad that everything turned out for the best for everyone.'

Kagome looked at Sango who was beside her. 'Sango finally put Kohaku to rest, even though she was about to kill herself after that but we didn't let her, and she got avenged her family.'

Kagome then turned her gaze from Sango to Miroku. 'Miroku, he finally got his Kazanna taken away after Naraku's death. Now he's gonna be able to live the long happy life he deserves.'

Kagome then looked back at Inuyasha, her smile fading a bit. 'Inuyasha...well I have no idea what good came out for him, oh wait! He avenged Kikyou's death. But he probably still loves her and she still thinks that he killed her 50 years ago.'

"Kagome..." Sango said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Would you like to come to the hot springs with me?"

Kagome stood up and streached a bit. Sango walked away and went to get their stuff. Kagome sighes at the the end of her streach and looks out the window. She shivers.

"Are ye sick?" Kaede asked Kagome with worry in her voice.

Kagome turns around. "Iie...I'm fine its just..."Kagome looked back outside. "Its dark"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the worried Kagome and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome put her hand on his. "No thanks...Sango and I will be able to take care of ourselves." She took her hand off Inuyasha's hand and turned towards him, he took his hand off her shoulder also. "But if you hear any yelling or that you sense that something is wrong then you'll come save us right?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded. "Don't worry...but be careful."

Kagome smiled sweetly and cupped his warm cheek. She loved to be able to do this now. He leaned into her touch. She smelt so good, she was so irrasistable. "Me and Sango will be careful." Kagome turned towards Sango. "Right?"

"Hai...I'll just bring my Hiraikotsu just in case." Sango said getting her weapon.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who was still standing there. She smiled and moved his bangs out of his face. Sango came towards Kagome and tapped her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?" Miroku asked all of a sudden, standing beside them in a flash.

"To the hot springs!" Kagome and Sango said together.

Miroku's gaze turned towards the window and saw that it was dark. "I think I need to go because its dark...I have to uh...keep and eye on you two."

The girls moved towards the door. "We have Inuyasha to keep a lookout on us, but with his ears." Sango told the monk.

Kagome slowly opened the door keeping her gaze on the monk just incase he would do anything. Kagome leaned close to Sango. "Ready? Go!"

Both girls ran out of the hut giggling.

Miroku stood there jaw hanging. Shippo woke up by the sound and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "You know Kagome told me that if you keep your mouth open too long you'll be able to catch flies."

Kaede giggled at that comment. They all loved Kagome all in their own different ways. Sango she loved Kagome because they were bestfriends, Miroku loved her because of she was able to place Inuyasha in his place, Shippo loved her because she was so sweet to him and she was like his adoptife mother, and Inuyasha...well that is up to him to know how he feels. Most of the time he says that she's only a Shard detector but now the Jewel is restored so why would he want her to stay here?

Inuyasha turned around and went outside. He found a tree and jumped in it. He found a comfortable branch and lied down on it. His cute dog ears were ready to listen. Miroku had followed him outside. He had left Shippo inside so that Kaede could keep an eye on him. Miroku stayed at the bottom of the tree.

"Who do you want Monk?" Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Don't you think that we have to keep an eye out on them? I mean it is pretty dark and a bunch of demons come out at night."

Inuyasha looked down at Miroku. "You really think so?" A smile spread on his face but not letting Miroku see it. 'Then I'd be able to see Kagome...'

Miroku grinned. "Hai...I think we should."

**Sango and Kagome**

Sango sighed as she let the warm liquid dance around her body. Kagome was still out of the water, she was looking around nervous. "Are you sure their not here Sango?"

Sango looked around and didn't see Miroku or Inuyasha. on in, the waters great!"

Kagome took off the pink towel that was covering her small body and went in the water. Her body felt tinglely from the soothing water. "Nothing beats a hot bath at night." 'Even though the baths are better at home...'

Sango laughed. She looked at her friend. "Kagome...what made you stay here in this time? I know something happened between you and Inuyasha, its written all over your faces."

Kagome blushed as remembered their kiss. "Uh...he he he nothing happened...what are you talking about?"

Sango closed her dark brown eyes. "Look Kagome..."

"AAAAHHH!!!" Kagome yelled so loud that everyone in the village, that was at least a mile away, would wake up.

Sango opened her eyes and a monkey was right in her face. "AAAHHH!!!"

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

Inuyasha's ears percked up while he and Miroku were both running towards the girls. "Somethings wrong!? The guys ran faster and found the girls naked out of the water looking for their clothes.

The girls slowly turned around. "AAAHHH!!!"

The guys also screamed. "AAAHHH!!!"

Inuyasha was the first to calm down. "What's wrong?" A blush slightly crept up to his cheeks.

The girls grabbed their towels and covered the flesh that wasn't nessasary to show. "A flock of monkey's came and stold our clothes!" Sango said pointing at where their clothes used to be.

Inuyasha and Miroku both fell anime style. "That's the reason you yelled?" Inuyasha asked his voice getting louder with anger.

Kagome and Sango giggled nervously. "Hai..." They both said.

Miroku looked around and saw something move in a bush. He walked towards the bush and peeked. He saw a monkey wearing Sango's clothes. Miroku was ready to take the plung. "Hey you!"

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku jump into the bush. They saw the monkey run out of the bush. "Hey my clothes!"

The group ran after the monkey, but it ran up into a tree. Sango growled, she was furious with the monkey. "I CAN'T STAND RUNNING WITH ONLY A TOWEL ON!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other know what was coming next from the monk.

"Well maybe you should run naked." Miroku said behind Sango.

Sango cringed when she heard Miroku. Sango slowly turned towards Miroku with the worst death glare that she has ever given.

Inuyasha got so scared that he went to hide behind Kagome. Kagome just giggled at the sight.

"What did you say MONK?" Sango asked slowly her brow twitching from anger.

"I said-"

**Wham! Bang!**

Sango slapped Miroku and hit him so hard with her Hiraikotsu on the head. She knew he would be down for a couple on hours. Sango heard the monkey laughing at her. She quickly toook her Hiraikotsu and hit the monkey, killing it in the process. Her clothes fell from the tree and she caught them. "Now I shall go get changed. No peaking you got that!"

Kagome nodded her head for Inuyasha since he was still hiding behind her. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He straitened his back and cleared his throat. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha moved her hair out of her face so that he could see her in the moonlight. She looked like an angel in the moonlight. Kagome shivered since she still didn't find her clothes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She automatically hugged him back leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find your clothes soon...don't worry." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter not wanting to let her go for one second. If only they could stay like this forever, in each others arms. Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Inuyasha cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch. His hands were always so warm. He leaned down to her, his lips so close to hers, she could feel his breath mixing in with hers. Their eyes both slowly closing. His lips slightly touching hers.

"I'm done changing!" Sango yelled coming out of her hiding spot. She had walked in on the wrong moment. Sango was staring at them.

Kagome and Inuyasha both let go each other so fast that if you blink you would've missed it. They both turned their backs to each other.

Sango shook her head furiously and decided to ask questions later. She ran up to Kagome and took her hand. "Come on let's go find your clothes." Sango started dragging her away.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was picking up the unconcious Miroku. Kagome looked back at Sango. "You hit Miroku pretty hard you know."

Sango looked at her friend but still walked forward. "He deserved it! Did you hear what that perv said?"

Kagome nodded and shivered. "Why don't we go back to Kaede's hut and we find my clothes tomorrow when it's day time?"

Sango stopped walking and thought. "Hai! You must be freezing?"

Kagome nodded slightly and turned towards Inuyasha was now standing behind her. "Inuyasha were going back to the hut. Were gonna find my clothes tomorrow when it's its day light."

Inuyasha fixed Miroku who was slipping off his back. "Sure...its not my clothes so I'm not the one that's gonna be cold."

* * *

Oh my gosh! This is longest chapter I have EVER EVER done! Taps myself on the back I hope that you liked this long chapter. If it was too long please tell me and I will make my chapters shorter but not too short. This long chapter was all for your wonderful reviews that make me want to write more. DOMO ARIGATO. Plz review. Ja ne! Luv Kat. 


	4. Why does love hurt?

Chapter 4: Why does love hurt?

Disclaimer: Thank you for all the reviews I got. They mean a lot. I hope that you guys don't think that this story is getting too boring cause its only the beginning. Well I don't own Inuyasha so there I won't write this for every story. Luv ya

**

* * *

Last time**

_Kagome nodded and shivered. "Why don't we go back to Kaede's hut and we find my clothes tomorrow when it's day time?"_

_Sango stopped walking and thought. "Hai! You must be freezing?"_

_Kagome nodded slightly and turned towards Inuyasha was now standing behind her. "Inuyasha were going back to the hut. Were gonna find my clothes tomorrow when it's its day light."_

_Inuyasha fixed Miroku who was slipping off his back. "Sure...its not my clothes so I'm not the one that's gonna be cold."_

**

* * *

On with the story**

"Kagome-chan where are ye clothes?" Kaede asked the cold Kagome bringing her close to the fire for her to warm up.

"Aritago gozaimasu Kaede-sama." Kagome thanked her sitting down.

Inuyasha put down Miroku on the floor and looked in Kagome's bag for her clothes. "Kagome I can't find any of your clothes."

"Can you bring my bag over here?" Kagome asked him.

**Sango, Kaede and Miroku**

"Ye hit Miroku very hard child." Kaede told the hunter while examining Miroku's head.

Sango looked closer at Miroku's head. "Hai! But he was being the same old perv as usual. What do you want me to teach this perverted monk?"

Kaede chuckled knowing exactly what Sango meant and knowing how Miroku really was. Kaede looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who wee talking quietly. "Don't ye think they make a good couple?"

Sango looked in the direction that Kaede was looking and she knew that she was talking about Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango smiled at them. "Hai...they really do. But the weird thing is that when I finally got my clothes back from that monkey and put them back on, I caught Kagome and Inuyasha holding each other about to kiss. It was strange."

Kaede looked back at Sango. "Maybe they told each other their feeling."

Sango shook her head still looking at Kagome. "Iie...Kagome would've told me if anything happened between her and Inuyasha, were really open with each other. I don't think Kagome would start keeping secrets from me."

Kaede walked towards the sleeping Shipoo and Kilala. She put a cover over both of the demons. "Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha don't want anyone to know about their relationship yet."

Sango walked over to Kaede. They both heard a groan and saw Miroku sitting up. Kaede knew that Sango still wanted to talk but she had to go see if Miroku felt better so she went over to the monk.

Sango put her hands on her hips. "Well are we feeling better monk?"

Miroku looked at Sango and threw her a smile. "Can't get any better."

This had really irritated Sango and she stomped out of the small hut into the night.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up. "Kaede-sama what happened?"

Kagome looked down and saw Miroku sitting up. _I think Miroku caused this havok again! I better go check on Sango._

Kagome walked out of the hut to go see Sango. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled when she saw Sango come into view.

Sango was sitting on a rock near the crystal clear lake. Kagome sat beside Sango and looked at the lake. "What did Miroku do this time?"

Sango picked up a small stone and threw it in the water causing ripples. "Why is he always like that?"

Kagome turned her head slightly towards Sango. "Who Miroku?"

Sango put her hands behind oher back on the rok and leaned back slightly looking at the starry filled sky. "Hai...Kagome does it hurt to love someone dearly?" Sango looked at Kagome who was looking at the rock beneath her.

**

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku**

"What did you do monk?" Inuyasha yelled sitting in front of the blazing fire.

Miroku was sitting on the opposite side of Inuyasha staring at the fire. "I swear this time I didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha lied on his side his arm holding his head up. His silver hair was hanging over his shoulders in sways. "Feh! Anyways I'm tired...I'm going to sleep."

Miroku was tired also.(even if he was unconcious and sleeping your still tired as hell) "Same..." Miroku lied out a thick cover and slept beneath it with a pillow that Kagome gave to them for Christmas.

**

* * *

Sango and Kagome**

"I don't...know what to say Sango." Kagome told her friend. "Why...are you...in love with Miroku?"

Sango looked at her hands shaking her head back and forth. "Ii...iie...I..IIE! I can't love him. He's a...a hentai! I...I hate him! That's right! I hate him!"

Kagome put a warm hand on Sango's shoulder. "Deep down...you know you do...it just hard for you to accept the truth. It took a long time for me to accept that I love Inuyasha. But Inuyasha loves Kikyou and I can't come between them. That's why I shouldn't belong here in this time. I've waited and waited for Inuyasha to come to me but it never came. He loves Kikyou and it will remain as it is. My heart has broken so much because of him and yet I still love him. I mean the jewel is now finished, no more Naraku. So my mission here is now completed."

Sango stared at Kagome her eyes wide opened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Poor Kagome. I saw you and Inuyasha about to kiss but you two have never admitted your love. I never thought you were hurting this much Kagome. _"Kagome...you can't leave us!"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie...I won't leave...its just I want to know what my job here is. There's no need for me here. I can't even have Inuyasha!"

Sango took Kagome's hand off her shoulder and held it tightly in her own hand. She turned around fully looking at Kagome strait in the eyes. "You place here is to be our friend. If you leave who will take care of Shippo? Your like his adoptive mother. He loves you so much and he wouldn't be able to live without you. We all love you Kagome! If you leave it would be like another part of my family will be gone. I can't take this kind of pain anymore Kagome. Your like my sister from the futur. Its bad enough I had to kill my brother. To see you leave would be so horrible for me to bear."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I never snif thought about it that way."

Sango hugged Kagome. "You belong here and you know it." Sango whispered.

**CRASH**

Kagome and Sango let go of each other and saw lightning. Kagome was, for real, really scared but never showed it unless she was alone then she ran around the house like a crazy women on the loose.

"Come on we better get going before it starts to rain." Sango said dragging Kagome back to the hut.

**Back at the hut**

The girls just entered the hut right when it started to rain like mad.

"At least we made it back I time." Kagome whispered.

Sango was making her bed. "Hai..."

The room lit a bright yellow thanks to the lightning. A crashing sound soon came after.

Sango walked over to the window and saw the sky light up again. "I think that its going to be a big one."

Kagome sat on her bed. "Sango...I think we better go to sleep."

Sango walked back to her bed and slipped into her covers. "Hai...Oyasumi-nasai Kagome." With that said she fell asleep.

Kagome was in her bed sweating she was so scared. Another flash lit the room. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and started to count and she gout up to number 2. Kagome got more scared and hid under her covers. _The storm got close really fast! Maybe I should go sleep with Inuyasha._ Kagome poked her head slightly out of her sleeping bag and she met two eyes staring deep into hers.

"AAAHHH!" A hand quickly covered her mouth.

Kagome focused her eyes and saw that it was Inuyasha. Kagome shighed in his hand and her removed his soft hand. She sat up and met him. He cupped her soft warm cheek.

"I thought you were asleep." She asked him.

He shook his head. He rubbed her flesh with his thumb. "I waited until you and Sango were going to get back. Then I smelt your fear and I saw that you were hiding under your covers. I wanted to take them off but you beat me."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha..." She stared to fiddle with her covers. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Hai..."

Kagome smiled and moved over to let Inuyasha in. He lied down beside her. They were facing each other. Inuyasha put his arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on the crook of his neck and she sighed.

"Arigato Inuyasha for sleeping with me tonight." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "Yo koso."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and another flash of lightning flashed and lit the sky. The rain was hitting the window making the ticking sound that was so familiar. The rain making streams on the window. The wind was ver strong making scary sounds like demons calling out. Kagome and Inuyasha were both staring deep into each others eyes losing themselves slowly. Inuyasha cupped her cheek and kissed her delicate soft lips. Kagome put her hand behind his head and pushed slightly, want to deepen the kiss.

"Kaede-sama!" A villager screamed running into the hut without warning.

Kagome and Inuyasha both let go of each other and stood up. Miroku, Sango and Kaede all stood up in shock. "Hai what is it?"

"Come see this quickly!"

All the villagers were out of their huts looking at a big strange object in the distance. The rain felt like hard nails hitting your skin and the wind and lightning didn't make it any better.

The villager pointed at the object that was moving around.

Kaede squinted her eyes trying to focus them in the dark. "What is this?"

The rest of the group looked. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my gosh!"

Inuyasha looked at her quickly noticing her fear. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome started shaking like mad. Inuyasha was getting worried really worried. He grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "NANI! Kagome!"

Kagome looked in his eyes. "It's a tornado!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Whats that?"

"I have no time to explain. Everyone has to run away before it kills us all!" Kagome yelled.

Kaede heard this and yelled at the villagers for them to leave immidiatly. The villagers took their childrena nd ran as fast as they can into the forest where they would be safe.

Kagome ran back into the hut and quickly picked up the still sleeping Shippo and her big yellow bag. Inuyasha ran in and made Kagome go on his back. Sango woke Kilala and she transformed into her big demonic form.

"ITS COMMING TOWARDS US!!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

Sorry if it was short but I thought that I should've just had ended it here. Your reviews make me want to write more and I'm doing the next chapter now. PLZ review. Luv ya Ja Ne! Kat 


	5. Stream of blood

Chapter 5: Stream of blood

Disclaimer: I want to thank you all for the reviews that I have been receiving. Its thanks to you I keep on writing otherwise I probably would've had stopped the story long ago. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one since I'm a loner at home.

**

* * *

Last time**

_Kagome looked in his eyes. "It's a tornado!"_

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Whats that?"_

"_I have no time to explain. Everyone has to run away before it kills us all!" Kagome yelled._

_Kaede heard this and yelled at the villagers for them to leave immidiatly. The villagers took their childrena nd ran as fast as they can into the forest where they would be safe._

_Kagome ran back into the hut and quickly picked up the still sleeping Shippo and her big yellow bag. Inuyasha ran in and made Kagome go on his back. Sango woke Kilala and she transformed into her big demonic form._

"_ITS COMMING TOWARDS US!!" Kagome yelled._

**

* * *

On with the story**

Sango, Miroku and Kaede went on the transformed Kilala. They left at top speed. They knew Inuyasha was behind with Kagome and Shippo.

Shippo woke up by all the movement and the noise around him. He fluttered his small little eyes opened and looked around and saw Kagome hold him tightly looking really scared. "What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome looked in back of her and saw the tornado less then a mile away. The sound of cracking trees and breaking huts was ringing in her ears. "FASTER INUYASHA!" She yelled.

Inuyasha ran faster, Kilala was trying to keep up with his speed. The wind was strong against him and Kilala but they managed to go faster. Kagome was slipping off but Inuyasha held her tighter, scared to loose her but didn't show it. "I won't let you go Kagome!"

Kagome was really scared when she heard a loud screeching scream. Kagome looked down at her hands and noticed that she wasn't holding Shippo anymore. Kagome started shaking, not wanting to loose the little Kitsune and having to hold his death till hers. She looked around and saw the Kitsune on the ground behind them. "SHIPPO!"

Tears were spilling out of her eyes flowing like a river down her cheek. "Inuyasha! Save Shippo!"

Inuyasha turned in the air and saw Shippo screaming out to anyone who was able to save him. His little arms streatched out to Inuyasha, tears streaming out of his eyes pleading for help fron the Hanyou.

Inuyasha saw the tornado so close to the little Kitsune. Inuyasha dashed for the fallen Kitsune.

"Kagome! Help me!" The crying demon yelled outloud over the fierceful wind.

A big piece of wood hit Inuyasha strait in the stomach causing Kagome to fall off his back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was a couple of feet away from him holding her ankle in pain.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. She winced in pain. "Go! Save Shippo!"

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Shippo not too far away. He looked back at Kagome and blinked away the tears. He closed his eyes. _I'm so sorry Kagome_.

Inuyasha ran towards the Kitsune and picked him up quickly. Shippo held onto Inuyasha so hard, scared to fall again, almost plunging to his death. Inuyasha ran back to Kagome but was being pushed back by the fierceful wind. Tears welled up on the side of his eyes once again. He saw her close her auburn eyes. She knew he couldn't save her this time.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled out to his mom.

The tornado was right behind her. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. _Iie..._ His eyes went wide, the girl that he never told, he never told her the truth behind his mask of agony. Then in a swift move she was gone. The monster had sucked her up, had taken her away from him. He felt his heart beat, he even heard it. The pain that ran through his body. He never told her.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. "KAGOME!!!"

Sango landed beside Inuyasha still on Kilala. Inuyasha handed Shippo to Sango. "Inuyasha come on!" The hunter yelled.

Inuyasha glared at Sango, she noticed his eyes going a bit red. "IIE! I need to save Kagome! I can't let her die!"

The tornado was approching quickly. "Leave NOW! I'll meet you when I save Kagome!"

Inuyasha braced himslef for the impact. Sango had fled. Inuyasha waited until the twister sucked him up also just like it did to Kagome. "Come on..." Inuyasha whispered to the tornado as if asking it to go faster.

The tornado was less then 100 feet away from him when all of a sudden it was gone. All the clouds dissapeared, the bright morning sun came out. Morning had finally hit. Inuyasha stood there frozen. "Ka- Kagome..." Was all he could say, think about. Inuyasha ran at top speed to where the tornado was last. "KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes opened up slowly adjusting herself to the morning light beeming in her eyes. She slowly brought herself up into a sitting position. She looked to see if she had any injuries on herself. She first looked at her ankle and saw it was really brused. _Great my ankle is sprained._ She looked at her arms and saw blood gushing out of her cut. She still had her big yellow bag on her back and took it off with her good arm. She placed it in front of her and took out a cloth. She wipped the blood around it and wrapped her arm. _Lets see if I can walk._ She slowly stood up to see if she could stand on her ankle at all but she fell as soon as she stood up.

"Where's Inuyasha? And where am I?" She asked herself questionly. Looking at the scenary around her. There were trees that were in bloom, she sat in a field all alone. She brought her knees up to her chest and lied her arms on them, waiting for her hero to find her.

Inuyasha ran faster towards, well nowhere in particullar. All of a sudden he got a big swif of her blood. _Shit, Kagome's bleeding. And this is all my fault. Please be alright Kagome...for me._

"Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, Shippo...Kaede" Kagome screamed and ended in a whimper.

Inuyasha ran in the direction of her blood. It became stronger and stronger. _You can't be dead. Please Kagome...be alive._ Worry was running through his body questions filling his head, what if she was dead what would he do?, what if she was alive but mad at him for letting her down...

"Inuyasha! Anyone! Help!" She yelled louder.

Inuyasha heard her sweet voice screaming out. He felt so relieved. She was indeed alive and well...hopefully. He ran faster towards her and came into view with her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her sitting up on the ground.

Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha. A smile crept up on her face. "Inuyasha!"

Inuaysha landed beside her and breathed heavily. He saw blood soaking through the once whit cloth. He also saw he swolen ankle. He bent down and picked her up slowly as not to hurt her bridal style.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He whispered as if she was the only one that should hear him.

Kagome put a hand to his cheek and caressed it. "Hai! I'm fine Inuyasha...just in a bit of pain from the arm."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in. "Gomen..."

Kagome smiled at him. He re-opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers. "I'm so sorry to have caused you this pain..."

Kagome shook her head. "Iie...no need for excuses Inuyasha. I'm fine and I'm just glad that you came back for me. That's all."

Inuyasha smiled at her and ran off. He ran fast but as carefully as he could as to not hurt Kagome somemore. "I'm so glad your alive Kagome." He told her as he ran.

Kagome held Inuyasha tighter. "Is Shippo alright?"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Hai...but your not. This is all my fault...I'm so sorry Kagome...If only I had seen that piece of wood coming at me then you wouldn't of had been hurt like this..."

Kagome took her injured arm and looked at the blood soaked cloth that sheilded her wound. "This is NOT you fault. As long as everyone's alright..."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Sango asked herself outloud while pacing back and forth.

Miroku was sitting near a river and yawned. "I hope Kagome-chan is alright."

Kaede was looking over Shippo to see if he had any injuries. "Don't ye worry about Kagome. Inuyasha found her. Inuyasha always finds Kagome."

After Kaede had finished checking Shippo, Shippo ran and played with Kilala. Everyone knew that Shippo was worried sick but he actually hid if well this time. Shippo had matured while he was with Kagome and the gang. Inuyasha had told him (while episode 107) that a man never cries infront of others and so Shippo that that information and now hardly never cried except for when he was on the ground ready to get killed by the tornado.

"Sango!" A voice yelled.

Sango looking up at the blue sky and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome. A huge smile spread across Sango's face. "Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha landed gracefully beside Kaede. "Old hag! Check Kagome's wounds."

Kaede walked over to Kagome who was still in Inuyasha's arms. Shippo saw his mom and dad arrive and ran towards them. He knew he shouldn't jump in her arms because he could smell the blood. "Kagome-mama...your bleeding."

Kaede took off the cloth on Kagome's arm and looked at the gash on her arm. "Ye child, ye wound is deep. Inuyasha bring Kagome and soak her arm until the bleeding stops. Then bring her back to me."

Inuyasha shrugged and raced off the any river he could find.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha carefully lied Kagome down beside the stream. Kagome turned and went on her stomach to soak her arm so that it would be easier to soak in the water. Inuyasha looked in the stream and saw the flow of blood drifitng out of her arm and dissapearing into the water. "I'm so glad your alive."

Kagome took her arm out of the water and checked it. It was still bleeding. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm glad too. But at some point I just felt like dieing in that tornado. No one, rarely, ever survives when they are sucked into a tornado."

Inuyasha was sitting in front of her listening attentively.

"All my memories just flashed in my head. All the memories that I have with Sango, Miroku, Shippo..." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and held it tightly. "And you Inuyasha...you guys are my new family. Hai...I do miss mama, Souta and Jii-chan but...its different with you guys." Kagome sat up from her previous position still holding Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha let her hand go and she did also, but he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her tightly and he did. He took one hand and brought it up to her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome...I'm glad you told me this...if you had left nothing would ever be the same."

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Can you kiss me?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide open. "N-Nani?"

Kagome giggled at his studdering. "Can you kiss me?"

Inuyasha bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. This time Kagome pushed slightly on the back of his neck. Kagome felt something on her lips and she automatically opened her mouth, his toung found its way into hers. At first this had sent shivers down her spine, but the feeling of his toung touching hers felt so natural, so good.

Kagome moaned in his mouth and he giggled a bit. Inuyasha pulled away with a bit of Kagome's saliva on his lips. Kagome couldn't help but smile, so did Inuyasha.

Kikyou glared at the couple. She was hiding behind a bush staring at the couple. "I'll get you back Inuyasha...if it's the last thing I do! Pain is all I want to see from you! See you suffer is all that I have ever desired to see you in..." Hissed Kikyou from afar. "I swore to you that I will shatter your hear and I will, by using your lover that you still haven't admitted your love to."

They stared at each other for a couple of moments taking in what had just happened between them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled on the big demon Kilala.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her friend. Inuyasha quickly licked his lips to get the saliva off. Sango landed and hopped off Kilala. Kilala transformed into her original form and Sango picked her up.

"So is your arm still bleeding?" She asked Kagome who was still on her knees. "And Inuyasha why are you on your knees? You never sit like that?"

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "Well I was helping Kagome clean her gash."

Sango raised and eyes brow but let it back down as she crouched beside her friend and examined her arm. There was still blood coming out. "Kagome your arm is still bleeding."

Kagome looked at her arm and sighed. "I better make it stop soon, this isn't good for me."

Sango helped Kagome go back on her stomach and she put her arm back into the cold water. The blood making the water go red again.

5 minutes passed

Kagome's arm finally stopped bleeding but felt numb from the cold water. Kagome had gotten on Inuyasha's back. Sango was back on Kilala. "Alright lets go!"

Inuyasha jumped into a tree and starting hopping onto different ones. Kagome gripped Inuyasha tighter, afraid that she might fall off again.

"Don't worry Kagome...this time I swear I won't drop you." He gripped her tighter.

Kagome sighed and her eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Soon enough Kagome's body felt floppu and her breathing became slower. She was leaning her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha knew that she had fallen asleep. Everynight after everyone had fallen asleep Inuyasha crept towards Kagome and watched her sleep. She always sounded like this after she fell asleep.

After a few mor minutes of running Sango and Inuyasha arrived at their little campsite that Miroku, Shippo and Kaede had put up while they other 3 were gone. All of their sleeping bags and pillows were out.

Inuyasha asked Miroku to take Kagome off of his back and to lie her down on her pink sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat down and watched Miroku closely so that he wouldn't do anything nasty to Kagome. Miroku lied Kagome down on her sleeping bag. Kaede walked over to the sleeping Kagome and wrapped her arm.

Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome were all asleep except for the two men. Miroku was looking at Inuyasha, who was staring at Kagome. "You really care for Kagome don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and 'Feh'd'. "You really care about Sango?"

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled. "I guess you can say that." Miroku's face became serious all of a sudden and he looked at Inuyasha. "Me and Lady Kaede were talk and she told me that she had never seen a tornado before in the village or anywhere else."

Inuyasha thought about what Miroku had just said. "I've never seen one at the village either. The only one I've ever seen was that whimpy wolf's." Inuyasha looked down and back at Miroku. "Maybe it was Kouga?"

Miroku shook his head. "I doubt that Inuyasha. Why would he try to kill Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at the fire. "If he ever does try to hurt Kagome. I swear that he will never EVER touch Kagome again."

Miroku stood and walked over to his sleeping bag and slipped himself in it. "Maybe someone created it and wanted to kill us...because if you think about it the tornado only came after us." With that said Miroku fell fast asleep.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stared at her like he always did. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and he kissed her forehead. _Kagome...I hope that whoever is out to get you, will die...at my hands. I remember Kikyou saying that she will kill you...but I won't let her take you way from me. _Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and hugged her tightly to his body. _Never. _

* * *

I hope that this was a long chapter for you guys. I tried my best ok! LoL n e ways I hope you review...last chapter I didn't get a lot and I think people are getting bored with my story. Well I hope not... A LOT more is coming. A LOT MORE! Trust me on that one guys. Well Ja Ne! Kat 


	6. Dreams of pain for beginning

Chapter 6 : Dreams of pain for beginning

Disclaimer : I want to thank you for the 4 reviews I got. I know it wasn't a lot and I hope that more people review because I want to know what you like and dislike about this story and if you like it or not. I thank all the people that did review and I love you all!

**Last time**

_Inuyasha thought about what Miroku had just said. "I've never seen one at the village either. The only one I've ever seen was that whimpy wolf's." Inuyasha looked down and back at Miroku. "Maybe it was Kouga?"_

_Miroku shook his head. "I doubt that Inuyasha. Why would he try to kill Kagome?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the fire. "If he ever does try to hurt Kagome. I swear that he will never EVER touch Kagome again."_

_Miroku stood and walked over to his sleeping bag and slipped himself in it. "Maybe someone created it and wanted to kill us...because if you think about it the tornado only came after us." With that said Miroku fell fast asleep._

_Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stared at her like he always did. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and he kissed her forehead. Kagome...I hope that whoever is out to get you, will die...at my hands. I remember Kikyou saying that she will kill you...but I won't let her take you way from me. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and hugged her tightly to his body. Never. _

**

* * *

On with the story **

The sun hit Inuyasha with a bright welcoming light. He stirred from his tree and opened his eyes squinting a bit from the bright light. He sat on the branch looking down at the camp site. He noticed the only one that wasn't up was Kagome. _That's odd...she's always the first one up._

He jumped down from his tree and landed softly on the ground. He walked towards the fire glimpsing at Kagome from the corner of his eye and sat down on the ground.

"Konnichi-wa Inuyasha." Sango greeted handing him a bowl of Ramen.

Inuyasha took the bowl without saying a word and stuffed it down his throat.

Miroku and Sango were eating eggs (I don't know if they made that back then but w/e) with beacon and potatoes from Kagome's time.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and was getting a bit worried about her deep slumber.

Sango noticed Inuyasha looking at Kagome. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome's probably tired from yesterday. She went through a lot. Maybe something hit her in the tornado and she didn't notice."

Inuyasha looked back at Sango and continued eating acting as if he hadn't heard a word that came out of her mouth. He let the warm liquid run down his throat into his stomach. He hoped that Kagome was fine and nothing had happened to her while she was in that tornado.

Sango sighed and looked at Kagome._I hope your alright Kagome. You usually never sleep that much. _Sango stood up with her bowl in her hands. "Miroku will you come with me to wash my stuff?"

Miroku looked up at Sango and a smile grew on his face. "With pleasure."

Sango grunted at Miroku and glared at him. "Don't you DARE touch me Omae wakaru no?"

Miroku's head drooped and nodded. "Wakatta, Lady Sango..."

Sango walked to her bag and took her Hiraikotsu. "Ikimashou!"

Sango and Miroku both walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kaede had gone with Shippo and Kilala to go get some herbs for Kagome's wound.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and put down his Ramen on the ground. He walked over to the sleeping Kagome. He lifted her up slightly so that he could hold her."Kagome...please wake up." Inuyasha looked at her and noticed her lips moving slightly.

Kagome started to mumble and stirring in her sleep. "Iie...Kikyou...I...don't kill..."

Inuyasha listened carefully to her words. "Kill who?" He whispered to himself.

Kagome suddenly started the shake and throw her arms everywhere. Inuyasha held her tighter to himself so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Tears starting falling out of her closed eyes. "DON'T RAPE ME!"

Kagome's eyes suddenly opened wide in fear. Tears were falling out of her eyes freely, causing a red stain on her cheeks. Inuyasha held her tight against his body. Kagome instantly knew that she was in Inuyasha's arms and sobbed on his shoulder. "I snif don't want snif to snif get raped...Inu snif yasha..."

Inuyasha ran his fingers in her hair. He whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her down a bit. He smelled her hair which smelled like peaches. Her scent ran in his blood letting it sink inside of him.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her stained face. Kagome couldn't face him. She hated it when he saw her cry. She felt so weak from this...she was so opened with her emotions and hated it. She knew what Inuyasha was going to ask in...3...2...1...

"What did you dream about?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, pictures of her nightmare flashing through her mind. The pain inficted on her was nothing she would be able to bear if it came true. She saw Inuyasha's face and the pain written on it. She didn't want to cause him this pain...his eyes had glowed red and the purple streaks were showing on his face.

She re-opened her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. "Can I tell you later? When I'm ready. I want to know what the dream means first before I say anything to worry you. Alright?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome some more and in the end nodded. "Hai...but your going to tell understood?"

Kagome threw him a smile and nodded. "Hai...I will."

Kagome yawned and streatched her arms above her head. She again hugged Inuyasha. He returned the hug not being able to let her go. _I'm so glad that we became this close Kagome. I just wish I was able to tell you my feelings. But if I do will you reject me? Will you love me back? _

They stayed in their embrance while neither of them talked just enjoying being held in each others arm. They both wanted to tell them their deep feelings towards each other but couldn't bring themselves to do it.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and looked at the jewel that was around her neck. She slipped it off, took Inuyasha's hand and gave it to him. Inuyasha looked at the jewel and back at Kagome. "I don't want this."

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you want to become a demon?"

Inuyasha stood up and streached out his hand to help Kagome up. She looked at his hand and took it. He lifted her up. "Go on my back." Inuyasha told her crouching down.

Kagome looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her pyjama's. "Um...Inuyasha...can I get changed first?"

Inuyasha stood up strait and turned to look at Kagome. He noticed her still in her pyjama's. "Sure...go ahead I'll wait."

* * *

A couple of minutes later.... 

Kagome was on his back. "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha ran off from the camp site and he didn't answer her question and kept running, dodging all the trees in his way. After 5 minutes of running Inuyasha stopped, slowed down and came to a stop.

Kagome hopped off his back and looked around. "Where are we?"

Inuyasha walked towards a broken hut. "This is Kaede's village."

Kagome quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide in shock. "This? This is the village?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and walked towards her. He held her hands in his own. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I hope that none of the villagers are dead..."

Inuyasha let go of her hands. He crouched down and Kagome climbed on. Kagome noticed that he was running towards the well._ Why is he running towards the well? Does he want me to go back home and never be able to come back? _

Inuyasha stopped infront of the well. Kagome jumped off his back and walked towards it touching the rim. Inuyasha went and sat on the edge. After Kagome's inspection she sat down on the ground infront of Inuyasha. She was too worried that if she sat on the rim she would loose her balance and she would fall through and never come back.

"Inuyasha why are we here?"

Inuyasha took the jewel out of his haori and held it in his clawed hand. "I told you that I didn't want to become a full fleged demon anymore, so now I'm going to use the jewel for something else."

Kagome stood up. She whiped her skirt from the dirt and looked at Inuyasha. She knew that he was serious about this. "You mean...you really don't want to become a demon anymore?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

Happiness soared through Kagome's body but she didn't show it. Kagome closed her eyes and hugged herself. She felt like she was flying. _He's gonna remain the way he is! He's not transforming. I love him so much! I just wouldn't be able to live without him. _Kagome re-opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing in front of her. She unwrapped her arms from her waist to find that Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close to him, to his heart.

"I'm going to use the jewel for you Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome put her hand's on his top haori (his chest). "Nani! What do you mean?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "You have to help me make my decision."

Kagome put her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through his silver hair. "Well tell me what you want to do with it first."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I want you to be honest with your decision alright?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Hai...now stop studdering and tell me what you want me to decide."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "I want you to be able to see your family because I know how it feels not being able to see them and it hurts, so its either I wish that you could go throught the well forever...or that I make your life span longer so that in 500 years you'lll be able to see your family the way they are now."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her emotions were going crazy and he could tell by her scent. She had no idea what do to, this was her life here but her life was at home also.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned so that he was facing the well. "I knew that you would have this kind of reaction."

Kagome shook her head trying to shake what he just said out of her head. She walked towards Inuyasha and wrapped her small arms around his waist from the back. She rested her head on his shoulder. "This is a REALLY hard decision for me to make...I really want to see Mama, Sout, Jii-chan and Buyo right now...but I want to live a longer life with you guys. Is my mom going to be the same she is right now 500 years later?"

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around hers. "Hai...they all will be the same. And I know that it's a hard decision for you Kagome."

Kagome's head quickly jolted up quickly. She unwrapped her arms and felt Inuyasha let her go. She looked in the direction of the forest. "I sense someone coming. Their coming this way really fast."

Inuyasha looked towards _his_ forest and sniffed the air. He growled deep in this throat. "Its that whimpy wolf."

The twister stopped and out came Kouga. Inuyasha, with instict, took out his transformed Tetsusaiga, ready to kill Kouga. "What do you want wolf boy?"

Kouga ignored Inuyasha's question and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome stepped back a bit but Kouga reached her faster then she had expected. Kouga took Kagome's hands in his and held them. "Kagome...will you finally leave this half breed and come with me since you finished your hunt for the jewel shards?"

Inuyasha walked up to Kouga and ripped him away from Kagome. He pushed her behind his back to protect her. Kagome started talking "Look Kouga I-"

"She's MINE!" Inuyasha yelled at the wolf.

Kagome's eyes went wide in shock. _I'm his? Wait a minute did I hear propally? No way! Inuyasha would never say that to Kouga...he still loves...Kikyou...right?_

Kouga didn't buy it for on second. "She's MY woman! Not yours! I told her my feelings WAY before you! If you did tell her your feelings yet! But you see you were two timing her with that dead woman Kikyou! I would never do something like that to someone I LOVE!"

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"He's right."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome who's bangs were covering her eyes. "He's right Inuyasha...You still love Kikyou...while Kouga is in love with me...maybe I should go with him."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "I-IIE! Your NOT going ANYWHERE with HIM! I...I forbid it!"

Kagome looked up at him with rage flashing in her usually calm eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU? MY DAD? I can make my OWN decision Inuyasha! You CAN'T tell me what to DO!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He started studdering. "Wha-What about all of those kisses? Hug? They didn't mean anything to you?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered walking closer to him.

Inuyasha took a step back. "Did they mean anything to you? DID THEY?"

Kagome reached Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Kouga just stood there anger filling him up, feeding him with every second passing.

"They meant everything to me Inuyasha...every single one of them."

Inuyasha dropped his Tetsusaiga on the groun and hugged Kagome back. "You mean it?"

Kagome smiled. "I really do."

Kouga had enough of this musshy stuff between his woman and the half breed. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY WOMAN!"

Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other and looked at Kouga.

Next thing Inuyasha knew was that he ws on the ground holding his stomach in pain. Kagome rushed over to his side to help him up. Kouga saw this and grabbed her wrist before she reached Inyasha. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's plea and he stood up holding his stomach in pain. He took hold of his Tetsusaiga and held it in a fighting position.

Kouga was holding Kagome around the waist close to his body, TOO close for Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw Kagome trying to get out of his tight grip. "Let Kagome go RIGHT NOW!"

Kouga held Kagome tighter. Kagome kept on hitting Kouga on the chest for her freedom. "You wish dog boy."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his eyes flash red.

Inuyasha was getting really fed up with this stubburn wolf. "I mean it! Let her go, fuck!"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, she knew Inuyasha was going to transform if Kouga didn't let her go. Kagome looked at Kouga. "Kouga...please let me go. I don't want Inuyasha to transfrom...I don't want him to hurt you, so please let me go and come back later ok?" She whispered so that only he could hear her.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and back at Kagome. He finally let her go and backed away. "Your lucky dog boy! But I will make Kagome my mate if it's the last thing I do!"

With that said Kouga whirled up a twister and ran off.

Kagome looked back and looked at Inuyasha. He looked back at her, their eyes meeting. When they made eye contact Kagome started walking away. Inuyasha just stared at her leave without stopping her.

Kagome arrived at the village and walked up to Kaede's old broken hut. Kagome looked at it and sat down at a base of the tree that's besid the hut and stared at the hut. _All the momries we have here..._Kagome brought her knees close to her chest and hid her face in them._ He wants me to be his mate...he wants me in ways I don't even want to think about. He's going to rape me..IIE! I won't let him...but he's so much stronger than me...The best way for this to not happen is to go back home...but I can't leave...I love Inuyasha and...well he love's Kikyou!_ Tears were spilling out of her eyes down her cheek. "I can't let him do that to me."

"Don't cry Kagome."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha kneeling infront of her.He took his hand and whipped her tears away. Kagome desperatly tried to smile but didn't suceed. Inuyasha's ears drooped from her sadness. She was so scared he knew, from the scent. "I don't want to get r-rapped. I need to go h-home."

Shock ran through his body. "You-you don't mean that do you?"

Kagome looked up at him. Her face was puffy and red from crying. "How else will I be able to-to protect myself?"

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leanes on him and sobbed. "I'll protect you Kagome."

She tilted her head and looked at him. She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Will you?"

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb of her soft skin. "Kagome...I'll always protect you. Your life come before mine always...You know I would do anything to keep you safe."

A grin found inself on Kagome's face. She stood up and streatched. Inuyasha also sood up and looked at the hut. "So much stuff is destroyed here. I wonder if any of the villagers are going to come back."

Kagome turned around and looked at the mountains where the orange glowing sun was setting._ I'm glad that Inuyasha is here to protect me...otherwise I would've been dead a long time ago._ Kagome sighed at the beautiful setting. They sky had a pink and blue glow to it and the birds were singing in the background.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the setting sun and then at Kagome. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He smelt her hair. Her scent once again intoxicating his every desire. Kagome leaned her back on his chest. She put her hands over his nad interwined their fingers. Inuyasha put his chin on the top her head.

The sun slowly dipped over the mountain and some sparkling stars could be seen.

"Blrr..."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hands and turned towards him.

"Was that your stomach?" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha held his stomach. "Hai...Hey its not my fault I'm so damn hungry."

Inuyasha let her go. Kagome started walking in the direction they had come from before, she felt a hand holding hers and looked at Inuyasha.

"Be careful...it's dark out and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Inuyasha walked beside her and they went off back to the camp site. Kagome's happiness was beyond wilderment. _I feel so right when I'm with him...like nothing bad can ever happen to me because he's here...protecting me...Always._

* * *

OH SHIT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I am sooooooooo damn surprised that I KATHERINE wrote this much! 9 damn pages! Well this chapter really deserves reviews. I thought it was cute except for Kouga but it was cute right? I tired hard to make this chapter worth while and now my damn hand hurts! Well Ja Ne! Kat. P.S R&R plz 


	7. Love is a strong word

Chapter 7: Love is a strong word

Disclaimer: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I LOVED them all sooooo much! I hope that you guys aren't getting bored with my story! ALSO I will be updating my other story: Secrets that make love stronger. Well enough of me and onto the story!

**

* * *

Last time**

_Inuyasha turned around and looked at the setting sun and then at Kagome. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He smelt her hair. Her scent once again intoxicating his every desire. Kagome leaned her back on his chest. She put her hands over his and intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha put his chin on the top her head._

_The sun slowly dipped over the mountain and some sparkling stars could be seen._

"_Blrr..."_

_Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hands and turned towards him._

"_Was that your stomach?" Kagome giggled._

_Inuyasha held his stomach. "Hai...Hey its not my fault I'm so damn hungry."_

_Inuyasha let her go. Kagome started walking in the direction they had come from before, she felt a hand holding hers and looked at Inuyasha._

"_Be careful...it's dark out and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_Inuyasha walked beside her and they went off back to the campsite. Kagome's happiness was beyond wilderment. I feel so right when I'm with him...like nothing bad can ever happen to me because he's here...protecting me...Always._

**

* * *

On with the story**

Kagome and Inuyasha had came back from the broken village and were both starving. Kaede had prepared them their dinner. Kagome and Inuyasha were both now stuffing there faced with Rice balls, Noodles and of coarse Ramen for our dear Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were sitting in front of them just…staring. Kagome had finished her meal in 2 minutes and Inuyasha 1 minute and 45 seconds. It was both their record times and were proud of them selves.

Sango picked up their plates and bowl and went to wash them in the near by river with Miroku, Kilala and Shippo.

Kaede stayed and was checking Kagome's cut and foot to see if they were healing well and were clean.

Kagome looked at the priestess check her wounds when suddenly a flash of her dream flashed through her mind and she shivered at the mere thought.

Kaede looked up to see Kagome's auburn eyes closed. "Are ye alright?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaede looking at her with concern written on her old yet sincere face. She nodded slightly and looked back at her foot where Kaede's hand was resting holding it up in the air. She really didn't feel like talking about the painful dream.

Kaede looked at Kagome for a moment and her gaze fell to the foot she was holding. "I think that ye foot is healed young Kagome. With ye Miko powers ye heal fast. Your very lucky to still be walking this earth since getting sucked into the Tornado."

Kagome smiled at the old woman and took her sock slipped it on and slipped her foot into her black school shoe. She stood up and walked under the green leaved tree that Inuyasha was perched up into, his back leaning against the tree.

Kagome flopped down on the ground with a little 'thump'. She looked at her butt and rubbed it at the little stinging pain from the 'thump' she made.

Inuyasha looked down at her and laughed.

Kagome looked up at him and grimaced.

Inuyasha grimaced at her in return. How he loved how she was always so playful with him even when he treated her badly. She was so warm and content that it made his heart feel so warm and…happy.

Kagome looked at Kaede who was praying to a flower. "Kaede why are you praying to the flower?"

Kaede finished her prayer and looked up and turned slightly towards Kagome. She met her auburn eyes and smiled. "I am praying for my sister, Kikyou."

Kagome turned away slightly and looked up at Inuyasha when she heard that name that made her heart feel a horrible stinging pain. Inuyasha's eyes were closed, but Kagome could tell that he was listening intensively. Kagome looked back at Kaede and sighed.

Kaede smiled at Kagome. She knew that they were both in love with each other deeply but they were both too scared of rejection, scared that they will be forever heart broken from their love.

Kagome stood up from under the tree and walked up to the still crouching Kaede, she sat down beside her. "Why are you praying for Kikyou? If…you don't mind me asking?"

Kaede shook her head. "Iie…my child. I don't mind at all you asking me Kagome. I'm praying because I just want my sister's soul to be re-lived, happy, content again like before her demise." Kaede sighed. "Kikyou still thinks that Inuyasha killed her when is was Naraku all along. But when Naraku died, Kikyou's soul was supposed to become re-tainted…but it didn't…wait a minute…"

Kagome looked at Kaede with sad eyes. _Inuyasha probably still loves Kikyou with all his heart. Every time I look at him…my heart hurts, his heart is only filled with Kikyou…only Kikyou._ Kagome noticed that Kaede was deep in thought. "What is it Kaede?"

Kaede's eyes suddenly snapped opened looking strait at Kagome. "Naraku…he's…not dead."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She felt Inuyasha's eyes open up quickly and heard him jump down the tree and come sit beside her. Kagome looked at him and he looked back. They both turned their gazes from each other. "NANI?" They asked in unison.

Kaede looked at the couple her hand holding her chin while thinking. "Ye both heard me. Naraku cannot be dead. My sister's soul would have re-tainted if he was dead."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head a no. She re-opened her eyes to meet Kaede's again. "That can't be possible. We retreated the remaining Jewel Shard that kept him alive. We saw him die in front of us. His body is now ashes in the wind."

Kaede lowered her head to look at the grass beneath her self. She looked back at them. "Hai…but why isn't my sisters soul re-tainted? You killed Naraku in front of her also am I correct?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at the old woman and nodded.

"Naraku also admitted that he killed her 50 years ago and yet she still has anger for you, Inuyasha, in her body. Why would that be?" Kaede asked them.

Inuyasha and Kagome both thought of the question that was thrown at them. Inuyasha looked at Kaede. "I think I know why."

Kagome and Kaede both looked at Inuyasha.

"What would that be Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him first beating Kagome to the question.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes. He couldn't read the emotion flashing through them. He never saw this emotion run through them. "Remember when she said that I was in…"

Kagome took his hand and gently squeezed it in recomfort. She wanted him to continue…not let her hang from the strings of her heart. "Hai…"

Kaede noticed this and smiled to her self. _How much they love each other…so much love to be shared between them._

"That I was in love with you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head slightly, still holding his hand…not wanting to ever let him go. Her heart felt sadness, she loved Inuyasha with every cell in her heart and he…didn't love her in return.

Inuyasha continued. "She probably wants to kill me and you because of what she thought."

Kagome's eyes started to tear up. _What she…thought._ That word struck her hard and deeply. _Thought…thought…thought…_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He noticed her tears and looked at her confused. "You still love her don't you?"

Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her crying…he was never able too. "Well… Kagome… I…" He started.

Kagome stood up quickly letting Inuyasha's hand go. She had to let go even if her heart told her not too. She turned her back to him tears now spilling out of her eyes and she ran off, to nowhere.

Inuyasha stood up and looked in her direction and stuck out his hand. "KAGOME!" He yelled out for her. His plea for her to come back to him, to his heart.

Kaede stood up and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Inuyasha let me ask you a question, but you must answer with your heart."

Inuyasha turned to look at the old woman. "What?"

Kaede smiled. She already knew the answer to this but she had to let him figure it out for himself. "Are ye still in love with my sister Kikyou?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground searching his heart. Every corner he turned Kagome was there smiling at him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was haunting him, his heart and mind. He felt as if she was there telling him it was ok to admit it to himself and to the world how he felt. She changed him…forever. _Damn it Kagome, your every where I look. Every corner of my heart and mind is with you…because…because I DO love you._

He looked back at the priestess. "Iie…Kaede-babaa."

Kaede glared at him but let him be. He had to admit the truth to the world even though this would cause havoc.

Inuyasha searched her eyes hoping that she would have the answer to this question. He sighed and gave up his heart. He turned away from her gaze and looked in the direction to where Kagome, no the woman he loved ran off to. "I'm…in love…" He sighed deeply. "With Kagome."

He looked back at Kaede and saw her smiling at him. "But what if she doesn't feel the same? I'm only a half demon…I can't give her everything an ordinary person can give her…"

Kaede shook her head. "I know she cares for ye deeply Inuyasha. Now ye must go to Kagome…tell her ye feelings that hide deep in ye soul." She took her hand off his shoulder signing him to go after her.

Inuyasha sighed and looked in the direction of Kagome's fleeing. He wanted her to love him back so much as he loved her. He looked back at Kaede and nodded and ran as fast as his Hanyou feet could take him.

* * *

Tears were blinding her vision making it seem all foggy. _He still loves her, no matter what she does to him. Damn it! _She ran faster she wanted to runaway from the burning feelings. She wanted to runaway from all of them. _And when he kissed me, all those times, I thought maybe he might have feelings for me. _Kagome shook her head tears spilling out uncontrollably. _He probably kissed me because he thought that I was Kikyou and since he couldn't kiss her…he would kiss me._

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could take her. She was so broken inside. So lonely with him.

Suddenly Kagome's foot hit something and she stumbled meeting the cold dirt under her. She looked behind her and saw a big log. She clutched her foot in pain. She decided that the pain in her foot wasn't as bad as the pain in her heart, her bleeding heart.

She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt on her skirt. When she looked up Goshinboku was in front of her. She stared at the God tree in aw. _I saved you Inuyasha…I took out the arrow buried in your chest, the arrow that Kikyou hit you with. Yet you still love her._ More tears were breaking out of her eyes. How much pain she felt. She never felt this lonely and broken. All this because of Inuyasha being in love with Kikyou.

Kagome moved towards the tree and climbed onto its big roots. She met the tree's big trunk and put a hand on it. She felt the tree crying with her, for her. She closed her eyes and moved her hand to where Inuyasha was pinned. Kagome slowly rubbed the spot, memories of her and Inuyasha filling her mind. How they fought the demons and finally killed Naraku.

A tingly feeling ran through Kagome's body. She felt eyes burning her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see Inuyasha on the ground in front of her, his golden eyes piercing her very soul. Kagome sighed staring at the Hanyou before her and let more tears run down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his heart shattering from the pain he saw in her teary eyes that usually held happiness. He knew that he wasn't in as much pain as Kagome but felt horrible for hurting her this way.

_You hurt her the same way you have for 3 years now…always making her cry because of Kikyou._ A voice told him from the back of his mind.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha a bit more and jumped off the root and landed in front of Inuyasha. She straitened her back, turned around so her back was facing him and stared at the firefly's dancing in the tree's green leaves. She remembers how she always found him here with Kikyou with the firefly's dancing around them. "You're still in love with her Inuyasha, but yet you manage to use me because…I look like her."

Inuyasha closed his golden eyes and shook his head even thought he knew Kagome couldn't see him. "Kagome…its…its not like that!"

Kagome turned quickly to looked at him through her glassy eyes. She felt like bursting out of anger and pain. She can't take this pain any longer. It HAS to end. "Then WHAT do you want me to believe Inuyasha?"

Kagome walked up to him and he stiffened. She had to know the truth once and for all, and tonight would be that night. "Tell me Inuyasha. What did those kisses mean to you? Were they because I look like Kikyou and since YOU couldn't kiss her you came to me?"

Inuyasha knew Kagome was mad and he let her yell at him. He deserved it…after 3 years of hurting her…he DEFINATLY deserved it. _It's my entire fault._

Inuyasha put both his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

She looked back at him with those painful eyes.

"Kagome…I would never do something like that to you. You know that right?"

Kagome looked deeper into his golden orbs. She was searching for the answer hoping he held it inside himself. "Iie…not anymore. I really don't know, Inuyasha."

His grip on her shoulders became a bit tighter. "Kagome…I swear to every God there is that I don't love Kikyou anymore. Hai, I might have to save her soul but that doesn't mean that I love her." Inuyasha told her letting his hands drop from her shoulders to his side.

Kagome suddenly felt cold when he let her go. Deep down she knew that Inuyasha was the one that kept her warm every time he touched her, or kissed her. He was her fire at night and sun in the day. He kept her alive and well. How he hated to see her sad. She knew all of this except for his feelings towards her. She didn't know what he felt at all. _Only he knows that._ She told herself.

"How do I know that you don't love her?" She asked him scared to know the answer.

_I have to show her if she doesn't believe me. She has to know…tonight._ He walked closer to Kagome and put his hands around her waist and dipped down to kiss her soft lips. He could taste the salty tears on her lips.

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock and when she looked at his closed eyes she saw him looking peaceful. She smiled in the kiss and closed her eyes and gave herself to him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she ran her hands through his silver locks. She felt his head lift up and didn't feel his lips upon hers anymore. She wanted him to keep kissing her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smile on his face. "Now…do you believe me?"

Kagome was still holding him close her to body. "Hai…I do."

Inuyasha's smile became wider. He leaned close her and whispered in her ear. "I only love you." Inuyasha put his forehead on her shoulder and inhaled breathing her scent. This was it…the time had come for his buried feeling to come out. "I love you so much Kagome…" He whispered again.

Kagome sighed in happiness. _I can't…is this a dream? Iie…He…he…OH MY GOSH HE LOVES ME!!! AAAHHH COME ON KAGOME…TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM TOO…COME DO IT DAMN IT!! _

Kagome took the side of his face and made him look at her in the eyes. She smiled even more (if it was possible). She laughed in happiness. "Hai Inuyasha! I love you too! I always have…always."

Inuyasha looked deeper into Kagome's auburn eyes. He saw the love in her eyes but he still had to ask the dumb question. "Really? You actually mean it?"

Kagome pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha kissed her back and backed her up so that her back was pressed against Goshinboku. He put both his hands on either side of her and held her prisoner. Inuyasha wanted to taste more of her so he ran his tongue on her lips, asking for an entrance.

Kagome felt him lick her lips and the sensation was amazing. Never in her life had she wanted Inuyasha to love her more. She loved him and…he loved her too. She granted his wish. Slowly she opened his mouth and felt his tongue go deeper and deeper until he reached hers. He rubbed it against her tongue and she loved it… They both had a little tongue was until they breathed for air.

They were both breathing deeply for air. A piece wood snapped and Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome and turned around, looking at his surroundings.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and made a low growl deep in his throat. "Kikyou. Show your self!"

Kikyou gave out an evil cold laugh and she walked into the clearing. "So you finally admitted your love to my reincarnation haven't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back at Kikyou. He gave her a cold deadly glare. "Hai…I'm in love with Kagome, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Kikyou chuckled. "Really? Well were just going to have to see about that now won't we?"

Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. "If you lay ONE single finger on her I swear I will rip you into pieces!"

Kagome was shocked. _Inuyasha never spoke to Kikyou like that. I'm surprised._

"You can't kill me Inuyasha. If I die you come to hell with me. Your soul still belongs to me, and I won't be the one that will touch Kagome." Kikyou said walking away slowly. "Oh and Kagome."

Kagome walked from behind Inuyasha. "Hai…Kikyou."

Kikyou looked strait ahead at her next destination. "Prepare to die soon." With that said Kikyou disappeared.

Kagome just stood there. She was scared, her dream flashed through her and didn't want any of this to happen to her.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to herself. He nipped at her neck gently, sucking the skin at the same time. Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her neck and looked at her. "Come on, we better get going." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the camp hand-in-hand.

Kagome looked at him still scared from what Kikyou said. _Inuyasha won't let anything happen to me. He never has and never will. _

"Kaede-sama!" Shippo yelled running towards the old priestess.

Kaede looked towards the Kitsune. "Konban-wa Shippo."

"Konban-wa Kaede-sama." Shippo sat down on the grass and looked around the little campsite. "Where's Kagome-mama?"

* * *

Kaede was laying out the sleeping bags for everyone around the lit fire. "Kagome is off with Inuyasha. Now where are Sango and Miroku?"

Kilala came hopping along and sat beside Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome's puffy pink sleeping bag. Shippo looked at Kilala and started playing with her. "Oh Sango is-"

"STUPID MONK! PEVERTED HOSHI!" Sango growled loudly dragging an unconscious monk on the ground.

Sango let go of Miroku and his head landed on the ground with a thump. Sango walked over to Shippo and Kilala. She sat beside them on Kagome's sleeping bag. She took Kilala and put her on her lap. She started petting Kilala until she fell asleep. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

When the question was finished being asked Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the scene. "Were back." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome-mama! Your back!" Shippo squeaked jumping into her arms.

Kagome smiled and held Shippo up to her face. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?"

Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder. "Aawww do I have to? I just came back!"

Kagome took Shippo off her shoulder, held him and walked towards her sleeping bag. She crouched down and put him in her sleeping bag. "Here, now go to sleep alright? I will sleep with you. So you won't have to worry."

Shippo gave out a big yawn. "Ok Kagome."

Kagome gave Shippo a smile and kiss him on the forehead. "Oyasumi-nasai."

She walked away and went to site beside her best friend. Kagome looked on the ground and saw Miroku. She laughed at the site. _They love each other I just know it. Even though they hurt each other._

Sango looked at her then at Miroku. "Damn Hoshi-sama." She cursed under her breath.

Kagome looked at Sango. "You really hit him hard this time didn't you?"

Inuyasha walked over and sat beside Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the unconscious Miroku. "Damn Sango. You killed him!"

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "He's a perv and I don't want him to EVER touch me again!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other confused. Kagome turned away and looked at her friend. "What did he do this time?"

Sango looked at the blazing fire. Her emotions were going crazy, what he did was unforgivable. "Can I tell you when I'm ready to Kagome?"

Kagome was getting worried. Sango always told her what was wrong, she wasn't acting like herself. She put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Kaede came and sat down on a log opposite side of the fire. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed their faces brighter than usual. _They admitted it to each other. Their love is out in the open. _

"Sango are you alight? You usually speak up. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Kagome asked her softly.

Sango shoved Kagome's hand away. "Look Kagome. I DON'T want your damn sympathy. I can take care of myself. It's getting annoying!" She yelled at her shocked friend.

Kagome stood up swiftly. "Gomen." She whispered to her friend. "GOMEN IF I CARE SO MUCH!" Kagome told her walking towards her big yellow bag. She took out her pajama's and went to a near by bush to change.

Inuyasha looked at Sango with anger flaring in his golden eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome's getting annoying with all of her sympathy. She should go back to her time…so that she wouldn't mess with our lives anymore. She doesn't belong here in the past. And you know that!"

Inuyasha stood up, not letting go of Sango's eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you? She's you fucken friend and your talking about her like she's a burden. Well she belongs here, with ME! She cares about you and your not fucken accepting it!"

Inuyasha walked away towards the bush where Kagome was. On his way there he smelt her tears, which made him walk faster.

He arrived at the bush and saw Kagome with her knees up to her chest, head tucked in her knees crying. Inuyasha crouched down beside her. _I just want to take her pain away. She's going through a lot right now. She wants to go home to see her family but she's staying here to be with me. And Kikyou telling her that she's going to die soon. But what the hell is Sango's problem anyway?_

He knew that Kagome heard everything that Sango told him, or else she wouldn't be crying like this. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Kagome took her head out of her knees and looked at Inuyasha. "Nani?" Her face was red and puffy from her tears. Kagome sat on her knees in front of him.

Inuyasha held her and pulled her into a hug. Kagome loved it when he just suddenly did this. She hugged him back with full force. She rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply smelling Inuyasha along the way. He smelt so good to her. There were no words to express his scent, it just smelt like Inuyasha. No one could smell like him, only he could have that scent.

Inuyasha's hand was on Kagome's head running his fingers through her dark black hair. She was still crying and he smoothed her hair trying to calm her down. "Shh…Kagome don't let Sango's words get to you."

Kagome lifted her head from his comforting shoulder. "Sango's right Inuyasha. I don't belong here…"

Inuyasha held Kagome's face in his hands. "Hai! You DO belong here! You belong with me! We love each other Kagome…that's all we need. We just need each other. As long as were together. We can fight anything Kagome…if Sango doesn't want you here, I don't care as long as I can see you."

Kagome held Inuyasha tighter, her arms around his waist. "Hai…but we can't show our love or else demons will try to kill me or hurt me in some ways I don't even want to think about…they'll rape me so that I'll be theirs…like Kouga wants."

Inuyasha shook his head and gently pulled Kagome's faced towards his and kissed her. His soft lips upon hers always seemed to make her calm down. She loved this new level in their relationship.

They both slipped out their tongues at the same time to meet each other's tongue. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue against her quickly. He wanted her taste every inch of her body. It took all his strength to not take her right now, bring her somewhere else and make passionate love her until she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

Kagome gave out a small moan. In a swift move Inuyasha was on top of her. He pulled away slowly for air. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's warm cheek. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees because he didn't want to squish Kagome who was trapped under him.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and he bent down to kiss her neck. He found a certain spot that he liked and started suck on her. Kagome gave out a small laugh. He knew this was pleasing her and he started sucking harder and harder. Kagome knew that this would cause her a hickey and everyone will wonder what it is and how it got there.

Inuyasha stopped sucking and liked the dark purple (he sucked VERY hard) spot. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smiling like mad. "Come on we better go." He took her hand and lifted her up to her feet.

They walked from behind the bush and saw everyone asleep. Miroku wasn't in his dark blue sleeping bag meaning that he wasn't awake yet.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a quick on the lips, and gave him a hug. Inuyasha hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. "Oyasumi-nasai, Inuyasha."

He let go of her but he still had his arms around her waist. "Kagome remember what I said about our love…alright?"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Hai…I will."

Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. "Oyasumi, Kagome."

They both pulled away from each other and went opposite sided and went to bed, knowing they had their love to protect each other.

* * *

OH MY GOSH WAS THAT EVER LONG! I know some people have read longer chapters but to me this was long. My hand hurts cries but that's ok cause now I'm writing another chapter to Secrets that make love stronger. So you'll be seeing a new chapter up for that story soon! I hope you liked this chapter cause it took me long to do! Ja ne Kat. 


	8. Getting ready to leave

Chapter 8 : Getting ready to leave.

Disclaimer: I know I only received two reviews BUT I am still going to write this story. I know that it will get better and I hope that more people will review my story. But thank you SOOOOO much **Inuyashaishott6** and **Clawfang **for reviewing it meant SOOO damn much!

Last time

_Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and he bent down to kiss her neck. He found a certain spot that he liked and started sucking on her. Kagome gave out a small laugh. He knew this was pleasing her and he started sucking harder and harder. Kagome knew that this would cause her a hickey and everyone will wonder what it is and how it got there._

_Inuyasha stopped sucking and licked the dark purple (he sucked VER hard) spot. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smiling like mad. "Come on we better go." He took her hand and lifted her up to her feet. _

_They walked from behind the bush and saw everyone asleep. Miroku wasn't in his dark blue sleeping bag meaning he wasn't awake yet._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and a big hug. Inuyasha hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. "Oyasumi-nasai Inuyasha." _

_He let go of her but he still had his arms around her waist. "Kagome remember what I said about our love…alright?"_

_Kagome nodded in agreement. "Hai…I will."_

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi, Kagome"_

_They both pulled away from each other and went opposite sides and went to bed, knowing they had their love to protect each other._

**On with the story**

* * *

Early in the morning…

Miroku opened his blue eyes looking around to see where he was. He shuddered at the cold ground beneath him. He sat up looking at his surroundings. Suddenly a big throbbing pain came into his head. He put his cold hand onto his damp forehead. "Ow, that really hurts."

Miroku looked around and noticed everyone was asleep in his or her warm sleeping bags while he was left on the cold ground. "Domo Arigato guys." He muttered under his breath.

He slowly stood up noticing that his legs were wobbly. He made it to his dark blue sleeping bag, went in it and closed his eyes until sleep took over his body once again.

Kagome sat up and noticed that everyone was still sleeping. She let out a soft sigh and got out of her pink sleeping bag to meet the cold air on her skin. She shivered at the sensation but ignored it as she took out her clothes from her big yellow bag.

_The hot springs shouldn't be too far. Maybe the warm water will help me cool down a little. _She thought to herself as she made her way to the springs not too far away from their little camp.

Kagome arrived at the springs and looked around to see if anyone or any demons were there, but luckily there weren't. She stripped off her clothes and hanged it on a nearby branch.

She walked over to the steaming water and let a foot glide its way into the warmth of the water. _Just as I wanted the water to be like._ Slowly she let her body get consumed by the warm water on her creamy skin.

She rested her back on the spring wall and let a sigh escape her. She slowly closed her brown eyes as she, yet again, thought to herself. _I couldn't sleep at all last night. SO much happened yesterday that I feel like I'm in a quick movie. Like: Kouga telling me that I will become his mate if it's the last thing he ever does, Kikyou tell me that I will somehow die soon, I also have to decide what to do with the Shikon No Tama, Sango telling me that I don't belong here._

Kagome re-opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face. _And the one thing that I will never forget. Inuyasha telling me that he loves me. I'm so glad he feels the same way as I do him. I never thought that he would…until yesterday. Mama would be so happy if I were able to tell her that I was finally with Inuyasha. _

Kagome looked down at her arm and saw that the bandage was still wrapped around her arm. _Its true I forgot to take it off last night._

She brought her arm to her face and slowly unwrapped her cut. She noticed that it was healing pretty fast, just like Kaede had told her it would. She dipped it under the water and let the burning stinging sensation spread through her arm.

After a while the burning sensation stopped. Kagome left her arm in the water so that it could take in oxygen. _Mama always told me to let my cuts breathe and heal. Even if I didn't want to take off my bandage Mama always forced me too. She always took care of me no matter what. _

Tears started welling up in her auburn eyes. _Mama I miss you so much. Now I know how Sango feels not being able to see her family. But I can make the choice to go back and see you guys, Sango can't make any choices. _

She shook her head back and forth trying to forget what she had just thought. She took her shampoo and lathered it on her black hair. The smell of roses filled the air. When she had finished rubbing the lotion on her head she ducked her head under the warm water and rinsed her hair.

As Kagome slowly re-surfaced she noticed she wasn't alone. She quickly came out of the water and came face-to-face with Sango.

Kagome squeaked in shock. Her face suddenly became serious. "What is it Sango? Are you going to tell me to leave to springs too? Cause I don't have the intention too."

Sango looked at her friend with soft eyes. "Look Kagome…I'm sorry that I lashed out at you yesterday."

Kagome's gaze left hers to go back at the water. "I heard everything. I heard what you told Inuyasha. I know that I sympathize a lot and I will stop."

Sango took her lavender scented soap that Kagome had given her and washed her soft body. "I didn't mean anything that I said, honestly. I just let my anger for Miroku slip out of you."

Kagome looked back at her friend and saw that she really meant it. The look in her eyes told her. "Sango…"

Sango looked at Kagome after lathering her body in the soap. "Hm?"

She threw Sango a smile. "Daijobu desu."

Sango wasn't sure Kagome had meant that. She moved closer to Kagome to examine her facial expression. "Are you sure? I am so sorry Kagome. You don't have to accept my apology."

Kagome shook her head. "No need to worry."

Sango sighed in relief. _Kagome still is the same person as she was when we first met, nice and gentle. She may be a bit too sympathetic but I guess I have to live with it if she stays here. _

Sango's gaze suddenly left Kagome's eyes to meet a purple spot on her neck. She pointed at it. Her mouth opened slightly. "Kagome, what's that purple thing on your neck?"

Kagome noticed her expression and tried not to laugh. She covered the spot with her wet hand. "Oh that…well…I um…have no idea."

Sango removed Kagome's hand with hers and looked closer at the purple marking. "Maybe a bug bit you last night. We should go and ask Kaede."

Kagome shook her head. "Iie…I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

Kagome looked up at the purplish and pinkish sky.

Sweet patterns created the sky to give it a warm glow. The sun made its peaking view from behind the green filled mountain. Rays from the sunlight hit Kagome's eyes causing her to flinch from its brightness.

Her body tingled at the warmth and peace the sun gave her in the early morning. "Just look at the sunrise. I've never seen one like this…kirei."

Sango turned around and looked towards the morning glow. For a second Sango thought that she had gotten blind from the suns bright rays. When her eyes adjusted to the strong light everything seemed more beautiful. She smiled at the scenery. "Uskushi…" She softly whispered.

Kagome just nodded.

"Kagome-mama! Where are you?" Shippo yelled out loud, running towards her scent. He smelt her near the hot spring and ran towards the place that would lead him to Kagome.

Kagome looked around at hearing Shippo's shout. As she turned Shippo was running towards her. Kagome stuck out her hands. "Iie…Shippo not-"

**Splash**

Kagome picked up the now soaking wet Shippo from the water. She heard Sango's faint laugh. "In the water…" She grunted.

* * *

Inuyasha was making break feast with Miroku when he saw the girls and a very wet Shippo arrive back. "What the hell happened to you Shippo?"

Kagome was holding the wet Kitsune. "Well…Shippo jumped in the water with his clothes on."

She walked over to her sleeping bag and flopped down on it. She took off the Kitsune's clothes off and gave him her pink t-shirt. It was too big for him so when he walked he dragged it in the dirt.

As Kagome was combing her wet hair a certain Hanyou that we all love was staring at her. Water was dripping on her white tank top making it more see through. Kagome stood up and shook her head letting the water spill from her hair onto her clothes.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at the Hanyou.

Miroku's annoying voice had snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. He turned at looked at the Monk. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at the Monk.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha and leaned close to him.

Inuyasha quickly back away. "EW MONK I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!"

A thump was heard as Inuyasha let Miroku fall.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kaede all turned to look at Miroku and Inuyasha.

Miroku was face first in the dirt with his butt in the air and Inuyasha was behind him standing up with his arms crossed in front of his muscular chest.

Kagome and Sango giggled at the scene and then turned back to doing their things. Kaede and Shippo didn't bother with it and went back to doing their things also.

Miroku stood up and dragged Inuyasha down with him quickly to sit on the ground. He leaned near Inuyasha's ear this time and whispered to him, "What's that purple thing on Kagome's neck?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he knew that he was the one that caused that marking on her neck from sucking on her creamy skin. "Feh. Do you think I care?" He asked the Monk looking back at him.

Miroku crawled back to the food in the pot and stirred it. He glanced back at Inuyasha and saw him staring at her again. He quirked his lip and went back to cooking. _You really do love Kagome, don't you Inuyasha?_

Kagome and Sango both walked over to the guys and sat down. Kagome was beside Inuyasha and Sango beside Kagome. Kagome noticed Sango looking at Miroku sadly.

Kagome looked at Sango and whispered. "Are you still mad at Miroku?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked at Sango. He leaned in closer in front of Kagome so that he could talk to Sango also. He did on purpose to put his hand on her leg.

She looked down slightly and blushed feeling his hand on her thigh. _His hand…it's so close too…_Kagome's eyes widened at the thought. _What am I thinking here? Get a grip Kagome…_

Inuyasha whispered to Sango. "Hai…are you going to tell us what happened?"

Sango looked at her hands that were in fists on her upper leg. As she was looking at her hands she noticed that Inuyasha's hand was on Kagome's thigh. _Since when does Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's leg…and so close to her…_Sango's eyes widened at the thought of that. _Eww Sango, what's wrong with you? Get that nasty thought out of your head._

Sango focused back on what was going on. "I will tell you later." She looked back at Kagome's neck. "Hey Kaede, can you come over here please?"

Kagome noticed that Sango was looking at her neck. She put a hand over her purple spot.

Inuyasha stood up and went to look at what Sango was looking at even though he already knew.

Sango looked at Inuyasha who was beside her. "Do you know what that purple thing is?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand looked at her purple mark. He leaned closer to her neck and sniffed it dragging along her scent that he loved so much. Roses filled his mind and made him dizzy in her scent. Kami how he loved her scent. He placed Kagome's hair on both sides of his face so that Sango couldn't see what he was doing.

Kagome noticed this an whispered to him. "What are you doing?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry they can't see a thing with your hair in the way."

She looked at him suspiciously and shrugged it off.

He gave her a grin and flicked his tongue over her purple spot. He felt her shiver from the sensation and he kissed her neck sending more shivers down her spin. He felt her grab his Haori and gripped it slightly.

Sango looked suspiciously at the two when she saw Kagome grab his Haori and grip it.

Kaede arrived beside Kagome and saw Inuyasha an Kagome's face both buried into her hair. She poked Inuyasha in the ribs and heard him growl.

He got out of Kagome's hair and looked like nothing happened. He felt Kagome let go of his Haori. He turned around and looked at Kaede. He 'Feh'd' and moved out of the way to let her examin Kagome's neck. "Arigato, Hanyou."

He glared at Kaede when she said that. A death glare, that every demon would be scared of, but Kaede just looked at Inuyasha acting as if she said nothing. _I hate it when she or anybody calls me that. Old hag!_

Kaede examined Kagome's spot, asking her questions before she started. But one question caught everyone's attention.

"Did ye mate with any demon, child?" Kaede asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome. Her eyes went wide as she looked at everyone. She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "Iie. Kaede-sama."

Kaede pressed her finger on the spot. "Does it hurt ye?"

She simply shook her head. "Iie…not at all."

After a couple more minutes of asking Kagome questions Kaede finally told her that she didn't know what it was.

"Break feast is ready!" Miroku told them.

The group all sat down in a circle around the pot of food with their bowls in hand waiting to be served. Miroku poured food for everyone, except Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at Miroku and Sango, who were glaring at each other.

Miroku turned his head away and poured himself some food and started eating.

Sango grunted and poured herself some of the food.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other and they both shrugged and ate their morning meal.

After 5 minutes of eating in complete silence and only sounds of their mouths chewing the food, Inuyasha was the first one finished eating. "Old hag!" He yelled looking at Kaede, who just kept on eating.

No one answered, they all just kept eating.

Once again Inuyasha yelled. "Old Hag!"

Still no answer.

Inuyasha sighed giving into defeat. "Kaede-babaa…"

Kaede looked up and Inuyasha, putting down her bowl. "What is it Hanyou?"

Inuyasha squinted at the used name. "Me and Kagome went to your village yesterday."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Inuyasha. He could tell by the way Kaede was moving that she wanted to hear more. "Well…what I might tell you will shock you but…who cares"

Kaede was getting pretty anxious. "Hai…Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back at Kaede. "Its completely destroyed from the tornado."

Kaede just stared at Inuyasha as if she wasn't believing any thing coming from his mouth. She stood up and walked over to her bag and started to things of it.

Kagome put down her empty bowl and walked over to Kaede. "Kaede where are you going?"

Kaede kept packing her stuff not looking once at Kagome. "I'm going back to thy village. I'm going go find thy villagers and rebuild thy village again."

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kaede and took her bag from her old hands. "Are you stupid, hag? The village is completely gone. How will you find everyone by yourself?"

"She won't be by herself."

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome looking strait at him. She took the bag from his hands and gave it back to Kaede. "I'm going too, is that alright Kaede?"

Kaede gave Kagome a sincere smile. "Domo Arigato gozaimasu Kagome. I would really appreciate the help."

Kagome smiled back at the old woman.

"(Sango) I'm coming too, (Miroku) Me three, (Shippo) Me four!"

Kagome turned around and all of her friends were standing up. She smiled sweetly and looked back at Inuyasha. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you have to come too!"

He glared at Kagome and turned back around. "Feh!"

Kagome smiled at him and ran to her sleeping bag. She walked over to Shippo's clothes and saw that they were now dried. She called Shippo over.

He ran towards her looking funny in her big t-shirt.

She picked up Shippo and changed him putting him back into his original clothes.

Inuyasha looked around not finding anything interesting so he put Kagome's sleeping bag away in her big yellow bag.

Kagome finally put Shippo down and walked over to him. She saw him look back at her as she put her arms around him neck and he put his arms around her waist. "I love you Kagome."

She smiled at him. She went on her tipitoes and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer to his chest. She pulled away and hugged him. "I love you too." Kagome turned around and her mouth dropped to the ground when she saw…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN…. Who is this mysterious person??? Can you guess the person? Review me your answer!!! 


	9. A river talk

Chapter 9: A river talk

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh!! I got 13 reviews YAY!! Last time I got 2 but now 13! WOW!!! I feel special!! I hope that this story is to your liking! I want to thank, **Darklife, triniprincess89, Mandy, Zarbok, inuyashaishott6, Amanda, Sister to black hands, earthqueen11492, K-crooks, gopher-guts7, MysMysterious, Moonlightshadow37, none, and Drake Clawfang.** I thank you all soooooooooo much for reviewing! It means soooooo freakin much to me. DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!

* * *

Last time 

_Kagome smiled at him and ran over to her sleeping bag. She walked over to Shippo's clothes and saw that they were now dried. She called Shippo over._

_He ran towards her in her big t-shirt._

_She picked Shippo up and changed him, putting him back into his original clothes._

_Inuyasha looked around not finding anything interesting so he put Kagome's sleeping bag away in her big yellow bag. _

_Kagome finally put Shippo down and walked over to him. She saw him look back at her as she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. "I love you Kagome."_

_She smiled at him. She went on her tipitoes and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer to his chest. She pulled away and hugged him. "I love you too." Kagome turned around and her mouth dropped to the ground when she saw…_

* * *

On with the Story 

"What are you and Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asked Kagome and Inuyasha. (Sorry you guys but it wasn't Kouga, Sesshoumaru, or Kikyou.)

Kagome and Inuyasha instantly let go of each other, suddenly missing the heat from one another's body. "Um Shippo is your stuff in my bag?"

Shippo smiled and jumped in Kagome's arms. "What were you and Inuyasha doing?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he quickly gave her a mischievous smile and walked away. Her eyes widened and she slumped a bit. _Thank you very much Inuyasha! Don't worry I'll get you back!_

"Kagome why are you slouching? And what were you and Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asked Kagome once again.

Kagome looked back at the Kitsune in her arms. She straitened her back and gave a faint cough to fix her voice. "Well Shippo Inuyasha was…uh." She looked up at the blue pale sky trying to look for a lie. "Inuyasha was telling me something."

The Kitsune looked at Kagome suspectingly. "Then why were you in his arms?"

Kagome thought quickly. "I was in his arms because I tripped and he caught me before I fell." Kagome laughed weirdly trying to convince the demon. She put Shippo down and crouched in front of him. "Now go see if anybody need help alright?"

Shippo ran towards Kaede and asked her if he needed anything.

Kagome straitened her back and crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled at the site.

**

* * *

20 minutes later**

The group was out looking for any villagers whatsoever. Like usual the ground was in a line.

Inuyasha was walking forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kagome was behind him with Shippo on her shoulder.

Sango was behind Kagome with Hiraikotsu on her back. She had one hand on Hiraikotsu just to warn Miroku to not anger her more than she was already.

Miroku was behind Sango just staring at her butt and having fantasies about her.

But this time Inuyasha wasn't leading the way; Kaede was on a horse in front of everyone.

Shippo started squirming on Kagome's shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look at the demon. "Hey Shippo, what's wrong?"

Shippo stopped squirming and looked at Kagome. "I'm hungry!"

Kagome smiled and held her suddenly growling stomach. "Me too…" She laughed. "Go ask Inuyasha if we can stop and eat."

The Kitsune hopped off Kagome's shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's head.

He felt the demon land on his head and grab a hold of his ear. He started to violently shake his head to get Shippo off, but Shippo just held onto his ears tighter. He gave up shaking his head and grunted. "What do you want?"

Shippo put his mouth near his dog-ear. "Since you tried to get me off." He whispered grinning. "I'M HUNGRY!!!" He yelled loudly.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide from the horrible sound entering his ear. His face became red with anger. He grabbed Shippo's tail and quickly took him off his head and threw him to the ground and pounded on his head until Kagome sat Inuyasha.

Lunch 

Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap who was sitting across Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at Shippo. They were both giving each other death glares.

Inuyasha sat on the ground legs crossed and arms while Kagome was sitting on a log across from him.

Sango and Miroku were both across from each other also looking at Kaede who was making food.

Kagome whispered something in Shippo's ear and she put him down on the log, still glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome walked towards a small river that was nearby.

Inuyasha watched her leave. "Where the hell are do you think your going?"

Kagome turned back to look at Inuyasha. "I'm going to the small river that's near by."

Kaede stopped cooking and looked at Kagome. "Ye better bring Inuyasha child. There are a lot of dangers in this forest."

Kagome nodded at Kaede and looked back at Inuyasha. "Hai Kaede-sama. Come on Inuyasha!" She went to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand and lifted him up to his feet. They stared at each other, hand-in-hand. Drowning into each other's eyes. Kagome felt the intensity burning her flesh from his stare.

Sango smiled at her friend's little staring contest. "Ahem."

This snapped them out of their trance and they let go of each other's hands. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked away. "Come on Inuyasha." Kagome whispered looking back at him. "Let's go."

**

* * *

At the river**

The warm water splashed on Kagome's face as she rubbed it off with her hands, cleaning her smooth face. "This feel's so nice." She looked back and saw Inuyasha looking irritated.

She stood up and walked towards him. "What's wrong?" She asked him when she arrived in front of him.

He looked at her, her hair swaying in the wind caressing her face in the process. He felt him self hardened and was shocked by it. _Oh crap I'm getting hard over her. Get those nasty thoughts out of you head Inuyasha!_

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and pulled her into a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. She suddenly felt something pressing against her thigh and her eyes widened. _Oh no Inuyasha is…is…no, no time to think about that Kagome! Just tell him why you brought him here._

Kagome sighed in his hair and inhaled his masculine scent. "I know what to do with the Jewel."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him; he was still holding her waist. "What do you want to do with it?"

Kagome looked at the ground and back at him. "I have this idea that maybe you'll agree with but I'm not so sure." She told him looking back at the ground.

Inuyasha lifted her chin so that she was looking into his golden eyes. He ran his thumb across her soft creamy skin feeling the texture. He felt her shiver beneath his touch. She sighed, letting the breath that she was holding come out. "I heard Sango and Kaede talking and it gave me the idea, but I don't know if you love me enough for it to work."

Inuyasha bent down and met her lips with his. Her lips were so soft and welcoming he just couldn't resist her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him, ever so gently, closer to her. She felt the same pressing feeling near her thigh but didn't let it get to her. She ran her fingers in his soft silver hair, letting the texture melt into her hands.

Inuyasha's hands were beck at her waist. He lifted her top slightly letting her flesh show and ran his fingers along the new untouched skin. He felt himself go harder and he pulled away for some air, not wanting Kagome to feel his hardness again her thigh. His hands remained at her stomach still rubbing the soft skin.

Their faces remained close to each other; Kagome could feel his warm breath mingle with her own. "I love you more than life itself, I would kill any demon that ever touches you. I wanted to ask you if…" He closed his eyes and whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that it will be the question she has always wanted him to ask her. "you will be my mate, and bear my pup's."

A huge smiled spread across her face. She opened her auburn eyes slowly. She put her hand on his head. "Inuyasha…of coarse I will…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you…" She whispered to him.

Inuyasha's head jolted up. His face was shinning like it never did before, not even when he came back from seeing Kikyou. "You will?"

A smiled spread across Kagome's face. "Hai! I'll have your pups…but we can't tell anyone about this right? I mean until the Jewel is finally gone."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter. "If we mate its for life…"

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and gave him a chaste kiss. "That's what I wanted to do with the jewel."

Inuyasha questionly looked at Kagome. "What do you mean?"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and went to sit on a nearby rock. He sat beside her, staring at her. She fixed her skirt then looked at him. "I wanted to use it to fix the well so that I can always go back home and come back here, so that it'll always work, then I'll be able to see Mama, Souta and Jii-chan. When we mate thought don't you have to bite me on the neck?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome's purple spot on her neck. "Gomen for the purple thing that I gave you last night."

Kagome put her hand over the purple spot. "No need to apologize. I liked it when you did that to me."

Inuyasha had a devilish smile on. "Really now?"

Kagome giggled. "Hai…but let's go back to the subject…"

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" A voice called out.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up and looked at the direction of the voice.

* * *

And that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Another cliffy!! Who do you think the voice of this person is? Review me your answer. YaY Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be mates!!! I will try to update soon! YaY R&R!!! Ja Matta! Kat 


	10. Dream Land

Chapter 10 : Dream land

I am sooooo sorry for the super long update! I tried to update but my computer lost the damn chapter! Grrr…now I hope that it will finally work! Last night I saw the last Witch Hunter Robin episode and it ended sooo badly! But I hope that they did make it out alive!

I want to thank all my reviewers also since they make me want to write more and more each day: **Enchanted Faery****miniinuyashalover****inuyashakagomeschild****, harublack2white, sarah, Black MoonShadow, ****Maroon Goddess****, Yumi, ****Kat-Tsukame, ****InuyashasChic612, ****Zarbok, ****Inuyashas4ever****, and ****Darklife** Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Love ya all!

* * *

Last time

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome's purple spot on her neck. "Gomen for the purple thing that I gave you last night."

Kagome put her hand over the purple spot. "No need to apologize. I liked it when you did that to me."

Inuyasha had a devilish smile on. "Really now?"

Kagome giggled. "Hai…but let's go back to the subject…"

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" A voice called out.

Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up and looked at the direction of the voice.

* * *

On with the story

Kikyo and Kouga

"So you're the wolf demon that's in love with my reincarnation am I right?" Kikyo coldly ask the demon before her.

"How the hell do you know that? Its none of your damn business!" Kouga shouted at her.

An evil smile spreaded across Kikyo's face. "I am the woman Inuyasha was two-timing with, Kikyo."

A low growl emitted from Kouga's throat. "You bitch! You did that so that Kagome would suffer right?"

Kikyo stopped giving her cold smile, yet the corner of her lips were up. "Hai…but they admitted their love to one another. I want to kill Inuyasha and make him suffer the way that I am suffering!"

Kouga looked away from Kikyo tired of hearing her rambling but she did have the same taste as he did about the half demon. "Your not the only one that wants to kill that half breed."

Slowly Kikyo made her way beside Kouga, her soul stealers following closely behind her. "If we work together we will be able to both have what we longed for."

He turned his head sharply towards the dead woman. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Her eyes pierced deep into his, making him shiver from her stare yet he never showed it, never showed any of his emotions. "If we kill Inuyasha you will have Kagome all to yourself. She'll become your mate and you will be able to do what ever you want with her."

Kouga grunted at her response. "I will think about it."

He twirled up a cyclone and rushed away from her, leaving her to herself.

Kikyo looked at her soul stealers. "I know that he will decide to help me."

* * *

**The group**

Miroku had found Kagome and Inuyasha near the river. They all went back to where they were resting for a little while. Kaede had given Kagome and Inuyasha the rest of the food they had since they had already eaten.

"So where to we go look first?" Miroku asked the old priestess.

Kaede stopped washing the used bowls that Kagome and Inuyasha had used to eat. "Well Miroku, I wanted to go look at thy village first, to see how damaged it is."

Miroku looked up at Kaede. "Hai…I'll just have to ask the others first if its alright with them." He looked around and noticed Kagome and Sango gone. "By the way where are Sango and Kagome?"

Inuyasha sat on the rock and Miroku was on. He was too busy pondering about the thought of Kagome being his mate to notice that she and Sango had left. "They left to go take a walk in the forest monk. Kagome said that they needed to have a "girl talk" whatever the heck that means!"

His gaze swiftly turned to Shippo's, who was playing with Kilala. Suddenly a 'vision' came to his mind.

* * *

"_Kya come back here!" Giggled Kagome who was running through the tainted colored leaves._

_It was now fall time; the leaves had been changing colors, red, and yellow, brown, orange…The air had a bit of a bite to it, a frisky one at that. All of Kagome and Inuyasha's dream had came true. They were both happy and living a life none of them could have had ever dreamed of. _

_Kagome was chasing her little 5-year-old daughter, Kya. She had dark midnight colored hair that looked as dark as night that reached her mid back but perfectly strait. Her eyes were the same golden as Inuyasha's; she was short and always cheerful just like her mother. She had black little Inu ears that she could hide every time she was back to Kagome's time. _

_Kya ran up to Inuyasha and hugged his leg. She turned swiftly to hide behind her strong father. "Otou-san don't let Okaa-san get me!" She giggled softly._

_Kagome ran up to them and stopped catching her breath. She always had a shinning smile on her face. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome finally had a child of her own; he remembered her telling him how much she had wanted a little girl, how much it would mean to her and now it showed, with every move and every smile she gave it proved how much it meant to her. _

_Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Kya, Ryoichi wants to see you."_

_Ryoichi arrived at the scene, so did his mother, Sango, and father, Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha always thought those two kids would get married; sometimes they would stay up at night and talk about it. _

_Ryoichi was a young boy, 6 years old, hair a bit longer than Miroku's. He had icy blue eyes that you just couldn't tear your gaze from. He wasn't shy at all, unlike Kya. When he would be older he would be a handsome young man. He was already adorable._

_Ryoichi waved his hand to Kya, who was still behind her father. "Ohyao gozaimasu, Kya." _

_Kya came from behind Inuyasha her gaze fixed to the ground. "Ohyao Ryoichi." She whispered._

_Kagome looked at Kya run towards Ryoichi. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at the sight. It was something she always dreamed about when she used to cry and weep over Inuyasha because he was with Kikyo and now she was standing there with her family. _

_Inuyasha walked beside Kagome and put an arm around her shoulders. All the comfort he brought for her it was so comforting. She rested her head on his shoulder. _

_Sango and Miroku both came and joined them. _

"_INUYASHA!"_

* * *

"Inuyasha? Anyone there?" Miroku asked his friend waving a hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha still had that glazed looked of his face. He didn't look at Miroku but gave him a warning growl to stop that or else he would get a beating.

Miroku stopped waving and stood up. "Having a little fantasy now are we? Inuyasha?"

Now that snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. He quickly turned his head and shot Miroku the worst death glare ever. A huge demon would have had ran away in sheer terror. Miroku screeched and went to hide behind Kaede.

* * *

**The Girls**

"I have to tell him how I feel, even though he's a hentai that can't keep his dirty hands to himself." Sango spoke to Kagome while kicking a small rock.

Kagome looked down at the ground beneath her feet while walking to nowhere in particular. "It may seem hard to tell Miroku your feelings." Kagome looked up at Sango and gave her a reassuring smile. "But don't worry…things will work between you guys, I just know it!"

Sango slowed to a stop and turned towards her friend. "How can you be so sure? Have you told Inuyasha how you feel about him?"

Kagome suddenly froze. _Should I tell her? Iie I can't! Inuyasha and me promised each other…until I'm pregnant I can't say a word!_ Kagome faked a frown. "Iie, I haven't told Inuyasha anything. He still loves Kikyo. There's nothing I could do about it now is there? I tried everything and none of them worked so I just gave up."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry Kagome. One day you'll find the right person. I just hope that it is Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Come on, the guys are probably getting worried."

Sango nodded, turned around and walked back the same way that she and Kagome came from. "Say Kagome, what would be the best way for me to tell Miroku my feelings?"

Kagome turned her head slightly to looked at Sango who was blushing like mad. "Well first tell him that you care about him them admit your love to him."

Sango looked but at the sky and sighed. "I just hope that he loves me back."

Kagome turned away and saw the river ahead of them. "Here we are!"

Sango looked ahead and saw the sparkling river. The sun was shinning brightly on it finding it hard to look at. "Hai…should I tell him tonight?"

Kagome thought for a second. "When your ready to tell him then you will. I can't decide that for you."

"Decide what?" Shippo asked the girls.

Sango and Kagome both smiled at each other. Kagome picked up Shippo. "I'll tell you when your older alright?"

"Ok Kagome-mama." With that said Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran towards Kilala to play with her.

Sango and Kagome saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede fixing their things. The girls both walked up towards them.

"Are ye ready to go?" Kaede asked them.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he had her big stuffed yellow bag on his back. Kagome looked back at Kaede. "Hai! I'm ready!"

"Well then let's get going! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha told her walking away.

* * *

Ok I know this is a bad ending for the chapter but my hand REALLY hurts right now! Last night I went to the Imax and I am beat tired! Well I will update soon cause I am writing the other part right now! YaY R&R onegai!

Ja Matta!

Kat


	11. Pups in the future

Chapter 11: Pups in the future

Thank you soooo damn much for all your WONDERFUL reviews! Ghha! They mean soooo much to me! Makes me want to write more and more! Love you all LOTS!

* * *

Last time

_Kagome turned away and saw the river ahead of them. "Here we are!"_

_Sango looked ahead and saw the sparkling river. The sun was shinning brightly on it finding it hard to look at. "Hai…should I tell him tonight?"_

_Kagome thought for a second. "When your ready to tell him then you will. I can't decide that for you."_

"_Decide what?" Shippo asked the girls._

_Sango and Kagome both smiled at each other. Kagome picked up Shippo. "I'll tell you when you're older alright?"_

"_Ok Kagome-mama." With that said Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran towards Kilala to play with her._

_Sango and Kagome saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede fixing their things. The girls both walked up towards them._

"_Are ye ready to go?" Kaede asked them._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he had her big stuffed yellow bag on his back. Kagome looked back at Kaede. "Hai! I'm ready!"_

"_Well then let's get going! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha told her walking away._

* * *

On to the story

Inuyasha took a couple of steps before he was stopped by Kagome's hand on his forearm. He turned around swiftly, catching a sniff of her cherry blossom scent. "Inuyasha, did you see Shippo anywhere?"

Inuyasha looked around but no sight of the little fox demon was around. "Iie. I don't know, I thought he would be with you."

Kagome shook her head and turned, so her back was facing him. "I'll go get him." She sighed.

Kagome ran in the direction to where she last saw Shippo and Kilala. "Shippo, Kilala! Come on let's go!"

Kagome stopped running when she noticed that Shippo wasn't running and screaming out her name yet. Kagome stomped her foot on the ground angrily. "Shippo! This isn't funny!" She kept on looking around and still no sight of him.

A loud whining sound suddenly came. Kagome quickly turned around to the sound and saw a crying mushroom on the ground. Fear suddenly gripped her senses. _Oh no Shippo's in trouble!_ She ran in the direction that the mushrooms were coming from. More and more mushrooms were surrounding her.

The crying mushrooms were surrounding the tree that were in front of her. The mushrooms were going up the tree. Her eyes followed the mushrooms and saw Shippo just sitting there.

"Shippo what are you doing up in that fruit tree?" Kagome asked him. Her fear finally left her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. _Thank goodness he's all right._

Shippo looked down and suddenly started crying. "Kagomeeee…. I wanted to-to get you a-a fruit b-but then I-I got stuck! I'm so s-scared! Please get me DOWN!" He pleaded her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE BAKA?"

Kagome turned around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha. Relief flushed over her. Right when she needed him, he always came to the rescue. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha ignored her question and jumped into the tree. He put Shippo on his head and jumped down the fruit tree with a ripe fruit in his clawed hand. He took Shippo off his head and put him down. "Here Kagome. Since I had to go get Shippo, I might as well get you a fruit." He handed her the pink fruit.

She looked at the fruit and took it gently from his hands, like it was a precious gift. She grazed the fruit and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Arigato gozaimasu, it looks really good!"

Inuyasha hugged her perfect body to his. Her scent was filled with joy and it contented him to no end. How he loved this woman, this wonderful creature that God created for him. The Fates did turn his world completely upside down from how it was when he was just a young pup. He put his mouth near her hear and hushed, "I love you."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha with a radiating smile. "Me too!"

Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, puzzled. "What's the 'me too!' for, Kagome?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both froze staring at each other. Slowly they both turned to look at Shippo. A sudden change occurred in Kagome. She smile sheepishly at Shippo. She walked towards him and picked him up. She started to cradle him back and forth. Soon, Shippo was asleep in her arms, all snuggled up to her chest. She smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "I can't wait until we have kids of our own." She looked back at the sleeping Shippo. "I will love them so much. I will be the best mom ever!"

He walked up to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you will Kagome." A frown creased his brows. "I just hope they don't have to same past as I did."

Her heart broke right there. She felt so bad for her Hanyou, how he was treated was just so unfair. He had to run away all the time from the people that hurt him. All because his parents were in love, a human and a demon. He was not a child of incest, but he had his own place in the world, in her world and heart. "I know our pups will be half breeds Inuyasha. But we won't let them be treated like the way you were right?"

He moved in front of her and cupped her cheek. "I will kill anyone who dare's to insult my pups or even lay a finger on them."

Kagome turned her head and kissed his palm. "I'm sure you will."

Suddenly her eye's widened as a thought passed in her mind. "Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku and Kaede."

Inuyasha questionly looked at Kagome. "What about them?" He asked as if they didn't even exist.

"They're waiting for us. We have to get going!" Kagome started speed walking away when she was stopped by Inuyasha grasping her arm. She turned around. "Inuyasha come on!"

"Their not there."

Her eyes widened in fear. "WHAT?"

* * *

Ok I know its short but my arm has been hurting me for like EVER! Well since Friday. I will update soon though cause it was a short chapter. PLZ r&r. Luv ya lots

Kat.


End file.
